Señora de las Cuatro Décadas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: James Potter Jr. se ha enamorado de una pelirroja, pero no sabe que ella ha sido amante de su padre. ¿Soportará Ginny tener al hijo y no al padre? ¿Que opinara Harry al enterarse? Epílogo: Seis meses después, Ginny ha roto con su novio y necesita que un..
1. Señora de las cautro décadas

**Notas Iniciales:** esta es la peor historia de San Valentín que voy a escribir en mi vida. Quizás influya el hecho de que no es la historia que tenía planeado escribir para esta fecha ("_¿Dónde está mi Valentín?", _un D/L cómico) sino que ésta es una historia que me rondaba en la cabeza hace tiempo y que finalmente me decidí a escribir. Pero… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sea un cambio saludable el escribir una historia de San Valentín que no sea color de rosa. Para aquellos que tienen un amor prohibido, no son correspondidos, tienen demasiado miedo como para confesarse, están destrozados por amor, o alguna jugarreta inevitable del destino los separó del amor de su vida, espero que este fic les haga un poco más ameno su post-mes de los enamorados. A mi, a lo menos, Febrero me pone melancólica.

**Aclaración:** Si aún después de leer las Notas Iniciales no te parece que este bien escribir una historia de San Valentín que no sea perfecta, o piensas que la publique demasiado tarde para considerarlo un fic de San Valentín, te contestaré con dos frases hechas. Primero: _más vale tarde que nunca_. Y segundo: _es mejor un mal plan que ningún plan._

**Dedicado a:** esa parte de mi que anda desconsolada porque no logra reconciliarse con la realidad. Y a esa persona que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza.

Señora de las Cuatro Décadas

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Señora de las cuatro décadas,**

**y pisadas de fuego al andar, **

**su figura ya no es la de los 15**

**pero el tiempo no sabe marchitar**

**ese toque sensual**

**y esa fuerza volcánica de su mirar **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Se quedó sin aliento.

Parpadeó, seguro de que, cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, ella habría desaparecido.

Pero no fue así.

Pese a que ella era lo suficientemente perfecta como para que él creyera que podía llegar a ser producto de una mala pasada de su imaginación, cuando James Sirius Potter volvió a abrir los ojos, la criatura de sus sueños aún continuaba allí.

¿Cuantos años tendría? 28, 30 a lo mucho, y decididamente no más que diez que él mismo.

¿Cómo no la había visto antes? ¿Cómo había podido pasarla por alto, por todos los dioses?

Era imposible no verla.

Tenía el cabello levemente rizado y largo hasta la cintura, de un color rojo furioso tan oscuro que era casi anormal para un ser humano, entre el cual ya podían comenzar a vislumbrarse una que otra hebra plateada; los ojos castaño chocolate, grandes, brillantes y expresivos; las mejillas de porcelana levemente sonrojadas; la nariz respingada, pícara y coqueta, cubierta de sutiles pecas y una ilegalmente apetecible boquita de manzana, del más delicioso color carmín.

Los Potter tienen predilección por las pelirrojas, pero él no podía saberlo.

Se alejó de su grupo de amigos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y sin que le importara lo que ellos pudieran pensar.

¿Debería importarle, cuando acababa de descubrir a un hada?

Se acercó a ella por la espalda y por un momento contempló extasiado la caída de su cabello contra sus hombros y su cuello desnudos, que quedaban descubiertos casi por equivocación por el vestido. Estuvo a punto de gritar de placer cuando su mano, casi como al descuido, y de manera imperceptible, rozó un mechón rojo oscuro, que era tan suave y sedoso como se veía.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de los oídos de ella, que estaba sentada, y desplazó con delicadeza su mano del cabello a la mejilla de ella. Ella se sobresaltó, mas él, sin violencia, pero con firmeza, le impidió voltearse.

- Sé que, con mi mano indigna, estoy profanando un altar sagrado, pero mi devoción es más fuerte y no pude resistirme- le recitó en murmullos al oído.

Ella sonrió. No era el primero como él que conocía en su vida, que, instantáneamente, se quedaban prendidos sin remedio de su belleza de hada, pero si el primero que se lo hacia saber de ese modo tan… _poético._

Cerró los ojos, empeñada a no abrirlos durante todo lo que durara ese juego de seducción, que en realidad ya era más una conquista, pues, así, le resultaría más fácil imaginarse que quien de ese modo tan romántico trataba de enamorarla era quien realmente ella deseaba que fuera. Que el dueño de esas manos tan tiernas lo era también de un par de brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, de una alborotada melena azabache… y de su corazón. Suspiró, y siguió con el juego.

- No deberías valorar en tan poco tu mano, que tan humilde se muestra, y tan devota como la de un buen peregrino.

James sonrió. Ella no solo había reconocido y entendido el juego, sino que también lo había aceptado. Agachó un poco más la cabeza y le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con la nariz.

- También mis labios querrían limpiar sus pecados en los tuyos.

¿Limpiar un pecado? ¿Con sus labios? ¿En qué cabeza cabía? Pese a que sabía que la respuesta de él había sido la adecuada, la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes antes de contestar:

- A los labios de los peregrinos solo los mueven las plegarias.

Él inhaló profundo, mientras sentía como se le desbocaba el corazón al acercarse el momento crucial, antes de susurrar:

- Deja que llegue mi plegaria.

James se inclinó levemente hacia delante y ella torció la cabeza hacia el lado de la oreja donde el le había estado murmurando. Era una postura incómoda, pero eso no impidió que él encontrara sus labios con eficacia. Y descubrió, entonces, que su cabello no era lo único en ella que proclamaba fuego. La tuvo que tomar por la nuca y acercarla más a él para profundizar el beso, mientras ella lo guiaba con más firmeza de lo que ninguna mujer lo había hecho jamás. Se extasió plenamente con sus labios, felicitándose una y otra vez por haber reconocido con certeza en ella al hada que realmente era.

Ella sintió un corrientaza en la columna vertebral al sentir los labios de él contra su boca. Pasión ternura, deseo… y quizás algo de lujuria. No era amor, pero en ese momento se le _parecía_ tanto…

Él se separó levemente de ella y esperó, expectante, su veredicto, preocupado al ver que ella aún no había abierto los ojos. De lo que ella dijera a continuación dependía su vida entera.

- Vino a mis labios ahora el pecado que había antes en los tuyos.- le reprochó, mientras entreabría la boca, lista para recibirlo otra vez.

- ¿Un pecado? ¿De mis labios? Devuélveme el pecado entonces.

La besó; hubiera querido hacerlo una y mil veces más cuando esta vez fue ella quien lo atrajo más hacia si.

Finalmente, fue ella, también, quien rompió el beso y lo separó. Y abrió los ojos. Abrió los ojos y se llevó al sorpresa más grande de su vida.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Señora de las cuatro décadas,**

**permítame descubrir que hay **

**detrás de esos hilos de plata**

**y esa grasa abdominal**

**que los aeróbicos no saben quitar**

**/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Frente a ella, un joven de brillantes ojos verde esmeralda y poseedor de una alborotada melena azabache, la miraba intensamente.

Ella retrocedió un par de centímetros, anonadada.

A pesar que de sabía que era imposible, pues la visión que tenía enfrente era exactamente igual al recuerdo que ella atesoraba de él, de aquella noche en que lo había visto por última vez, hacia ya mas de veinte años, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un:

- Harry…

Él rió, pero lo hizo de una amarga manera.

- Una más- murmuró- y van…

Ella lo miró, interrogante, y él se vio obligado a explicarle.

- Siempre es lo mismo. Todas y cada una de las personas que han pasado por mi vida, de manera superficial o no, han visto en mi al hijo de mi padre- ella se sobresaltó. No es que no hubiera concluido rápidamente que él era hijo de Harry Potter, sino que oírlo expresado con esas palabras tan frías era más de lo que se creía capaz de soportar- Jamás a mi mismo. ¡Jamás a mi mismo!- el joven tenía los puños tan apretados que ya tenía los nudillos blancos. Ella le tomó las manos y, con dulzura pero con firmeza, le separó los dedos para evitar que se hiciera daño- Harry Potter. ¡Siempre Harry Potter!- finalizó su perorata con un ruidito extraño, que casi podría haberse interpretado como un sollozo.

Ella le acarició el pelo, sin saber como consolarlo de otro modo, pues todo lo que él había dicho era dolorosamente cierto. Era evidente que el hijo de la gran leyenda del mundo mágico iba a sentirse aventajado por la figura de su padre. Y, seguramente, Harry, renuente como siempre a su fama y su celebridad, había desdeñado la posibilidad de tomar cualquier medida al respecto sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento al asunto, desconocedor de cuanto daño le estaba haciendo a su hijo. Con seguridad, se desgarraría las vestiduras al notarlo, pero ya sería demasiado tarde. El joven estaría resentido de por vida.

Aunque… un segundo… ¿quién era ella para estar tan segura de la relación que había entre padre e hijo? ¿Quién, para saber como sentía o pensaba Harry? Si ella, que había creído conocerlo como nadie, había sido víctima de un desengaño tan grande que, de haber sido una persona de menos ánimo vital y carácter menos férreo y superado, no habría podido resistirlo.

Y no es que no doliera. ¡Ay, como dolía! Solo que ella había aprendido a mostrarle a la vida una cara muy distinta al sentimiento que le quemaba el alma. Aunque la vida no te sonría, hay que sonreírle de vuelta_.(1)_

¡Cuanta razón tenía el jovencito! ¡Harry, siempre Harry! ¿Qué hacía ella, lamiéndose viejas heridas que el padre le había causado, cuando a su lado tenía al hijo hecho pedazos?

Se inclinó hacia delante, retiró su mano de su cabello y le rozó la mejilla con una caricia aún más tierna, si eso era posible, que la que él le había brindado unos momentos atrás.

- No digas eso- le dijo con dulzura- Tú eres tan grande como tu padre.

Él refunfuñó, demostrando que era menos maduro de lo que le gustaba creer.

- No me conoces- le rebatió.

Ella sonrió. Tenía seis hermanos y conocía muy bien los síntomas del capricho masculino. Y, después de todo, él no era más que un _nene_.

- No- admitió- pero puedo verlo- aunque ella no entendía nada de Adivinación, era muy buena leyendo a las personas. De todos modos, él no podía saberlo- aquí- apoyó un dedo en la sien de él- y aquí.- apoyó otro en el lado izquierdo del pecho masculino.

James sonrió. Acababa de conocerla y, más allá de que ya la hubiera besado, no sabía nada de ella. Pero, de todos modos, sus manos y su voz le resultaban tan reconfortantes como un bálsamo.

- Eres un encanto,…- se detuvo. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, y aunque él tampoco le hubiera dicho el suyo, ella debía haberlo supuesto.

- Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley.

Nombre de reina, como no podía ser de otra manera. _(2)_

- James Potter- se presentó, pues es mejor prevenir que curar, y ella dio un respingo al oír el nombre que llevaba- Que nombre tan… _deslumbrante_, Gin.

Los ojos de la pelirroja relampaguearon. No quería que él la llamara así. No quería que nadie la llamara así, y nunca se lo había permitido a ninguna de sus conquistas, pero si había algo que realmente no soportaría sería que él la llamara así. ¿Podía decirle que ese sobrenombre le traía dolorosos recuerdos agridulces, porque su padre había sido quien comenzara a decirle así? No, no podía.

- No me digas así- se quejó- Es un apodo de niña- acabó por reprocharle.

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿De niña? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿50?

Ella inclinó graciosamente la cabeza, y no le dijo que su edad estaba más cercana a esa cifra que a la edad de él. ¿Cuántos años creería él que ella tenía? Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, le increpó un:

- Yo podría ser tu madre.

Él rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se veía increíblemente guapo. No en vano era idéntico a su padre.

- ¿Mi madre? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cuántos años tienes? No más de 32, te lo aseguro.

Esta vez fue ella la que rió.

- ¿32? ¡No me hagas reír!- y , pese a que una mujer no confiesa nunca su edad, y menos a un amante potencial, ella, quizás por considerarlo un niño, incluso cuando apenas minutos atrás había tenido su lengua enredada a la de él, se la dijo sin censuras- Tengo 41 años.

Él se quedó helado, no solo por haber calculado tan mal la edad de ella, sino porque ella había acertado con escalofriante exactitud. Esa era la edad que tenía su madre.

- Esta bien- cedió él, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, y sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto de que le había dado muchos menos años de los que ella en realidad tenía- Pero no eres mi madre- se apresuró a añadir con tono seductor.

Ella lo miró con la boca fruncida de disgusto y las cejas desaprobadoramente levantadas.

- Pero bien podría serlo- se detuvo, paralizada. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de cuanta verdad había en lo que acababa de decirle- _Bien podría serlo_- murmuró.

**-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-**

**Señora, no le quite años a su vida:**

**póngale vida a los años, que es mejor.**

**Señora, no le quite años a su vida:**

**póngale vida a los años, que es mejor**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_(Flash Back Ginny)_

_Lo había notado inquieto, casi apesadumbrado desde hacia bastante tiempo, pero no se había sentido capaz de preguntar. Lo había deseado, pero la fuerza le había fallado._

_Hacia tres meses que él estaba raro, diferente, cariñoso hasta el empalago por momentos y frío como el hielo por otros, y ella lo había notado._

_Su relación ya no era la misma desde hacia tres meses, y ella lo sabía._

_Tres meses, tres meses, esos fatídicos tres meses…_

_Ginny entendía que Ron estuviera eufórico porque Hermione finalmente había aceptado casarse con él, pero… ¿era realmente necesario que se llevara a Harry de prolongada parranda? Su novio había desaparecido una noche, arrastrado por el menor de los seis hermanos mayores de la pelirroja, y solo había re-aparecido tres días después, vistiendo el mismo pantalón negro, pero con la camisa blanca abierta y rasgada, la barba sin afeitar, los ojos turbios y apestando a cigarrillos y a alcohol. Ginevra no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Le había dado una poción para dormir sin sueños y lo había acostado. Veinte horas después, y sin entender como, él se había despertado en su cama, vistiendo su pijama, perfectamente afeitado y con una comida caliente esperándolo en la cocina. En venganza, ella se había llevado todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una poción contra la resaca._

_Harry había dado muchas vueltas, se había enredado y tartamudeado mucho tratando de darle una explicación coherente, hasta que ella decidió que realmente no la quería._

_No quería saber que había hecho él durante esos tres días de juerga, pues, corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente (3)._

_Si él había estado con alguna otra mujer, era tarde para hacer algo al respecto, y él ya había tenido suficiente castigo con la semana de total sumisión que, de manera completamente voluntaria, le había brindado como recompensa._

_Aunque se hubiera acostado con otra, **ella** era su mujer, y él la quería, la quería, la quería…_

_Eso había sido cinco meses atrás, y aunque hacia solo tres meses que había comenzado a notarlo diferente, un sexto sentido no dejaba de advertirla de que había una relación oculta entre ambos acontecimientos._

_Y él que se hacia de rogar…_

_No era la primera vez que no llegaba a horario del Ministerio, y ella no solía esperarlo despierta, pero esta vez iba a hacerlo aunque los párpados se le estuvieran cayendo. Había preparado una cena espléndida… y ella era el postre._

_Finalmente, Ginevra escuchó el ya familiar chirrido de la puerta de entrada al ser abierta, aunque a un volumen mucho más bajo del normal, señal inequívoca de que él creía que ella estaba dormida y no quería despertarla. Divertida, ella se deslizó por un pasillo lateral, para poder tomarlo por sorpresa por la espalda._

- _Buenas noches amor- lo saludó con afecto, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura._

_Él soltó un respingo._

- _Ginny- fue su única respuesta- ¿qué haces aún despierta?_

- _Te espero._

- _No deberías haberlo hecho. Es tarde_

_Ella lo soltó, disgustada._

- _Es un gusto verte a ti también- le espetó._

_El moreno sonrió, pero lo hizo sin ganas ni humor._

- _Hola- murmuró escuetamente, antes de aclarar- Estoy molido._

_Ella se sintió incitada por ese comentario pues, si bien era netamente desalentador, lo entendió como casi estimulante._

- _Nada que un buen baño caliente y unos masajes no puedan solucionar, seguramente- le dijo, pasando sus manos por su pecho desnudo, por debajo de la camisa._

_Él adoraba sus manos, y ella lo sabía, así que el gesto no había sido casual. Quería… ¡no! **¡Necesitaba!** Una noche espléndida con él, y no iba a dejar que un mal comienzo y un par de comentarios amargados se la arruinaran._

_Sin embargo, él le tomó las manos y las apartó de su cuerpo._

- _No. Gracias, pero no._

_Las lágrimas comenzaban a empañarle los ojos de manera involuntaria, pues su cuerpo iba entendiendo rápidamente lo que su mente aún se negaba a aceptar. Pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente._

_Quizás él se hubiera duchado por la mañana antes de salir._

_Quizás no le gustaba la nueva espuma de baño que ella había comprado._

_Quizás estaba tan tenso y abstraído que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta el ofrecimiento de ella._

_Quizás, quizás…_

- _Cenaremos entonces. ¡Ya verás! Preparé tu plato preferido y…_

- _No tengo hambre- la interrumpió él._

_¡Con que a eso iba! Podría no haberse hecho de rogar tanto, ¿no?_

- _Así que el glotón de Harry quiere saltarse la cena y pasar directamente al postre…- canturreó sensualmente mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. _

_Él se dio vuelta tan rápido que ella casi no lo vio moverse. La miraba más fríamente de lo que ella lo había visto jamás mirar a nadie._

- _Ginevra- comenzó con tono helado. Ella tembló. Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo.- Lo único que quiero es irme a la cama. A dormir- aclaró- ¿No puedes entenderlo?_

_Ella se alejó, resentida. Había dejado de ponerles traba y las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas._

- _No, no puedo- estaba tan dolida que no podía ni gritar, por lo que su reprocho era solo un murmullo agitado- Antes podía leer tus pensamientos, pero ahora eres impredecible. ¡Y no puedo adivinar lo que quieres si no me lo dices!_

_Él cerró los ojos._

- _No tengo nada que decirte._

_La pelirroja sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Todo aquello a lo que había temido más que a la muerte misma, estaba sucediendo. Tácita, aunque no delicadamente, la estaba dejando. Hiriéndola, rasgándola, matándola dolorosamente en el proceso. _

_¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo, dónde, porque? ¿Qué le había sucedido a esa relación, que era perfecta, y lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida a ambos?_

_Y él, de pie, tan frío, de hielo… Cobarde, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos. Pero… ¿cobarde? ¿Realmente él no sería capaz de mirarla sin avergonzarse? Si era de piedra… y ella, desgraciadamente, era humana. (4)_

_Tambaleando, se acercó a él y le posó una mano en la mejilla, mientras el rostro masculino se distorsionaba en un rictus extraño._

- _Harry- lo llamó con la voz ahogada. Le parecía casi irreal llamarlo por ese nombre. Ese no era Harry. Ese no era **su** Harry. **Su** Harry nunca sería tan impávido, tan flemático, tan… glacial. Tomó aire y, pese a que no solo intuía la respuesta, sino que casi podría haberle puesto la firma, se aprestó a hacer la pregunta fatal- ¿Ya no me amas?_

_Si, él realmente era de piedra. Abrió los ojos y, carentes de toda emoción, los fijo en ella durante largos y angustiantes segundos._

- _No- fue su simple respuesta._

- _¿Así de simple?- preguntó, incrédula. Esperaba esa respuesta, peor no tan carente de todo sentimiento - ¿Cómo quien apaga la llama de una vela de un soplido? ¿No sientes nada? ¿Pasión, deseo, afinidad, ternura, cariño? ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera compasión?_

_Él volvió a cerrar los ojos._

- _No te hagas esto, Ginevra._

- _¿Hacerme qué?- estaba histérica- ¿Puedo hacerme algo peor a lo que tu ya me has hecho? Creí que me amabas, Harry. Pero no. No sentías nada. Me usaste. ¿Qué querías de mi, si yo nada podía darte… excepto amor?- inhaló profundo con los ojos cerrados, antes de volver a abrirlos. Ya no lloraba, pero aún los tenía dilatados y brillantes- ¿Es tu última palabra?_

- _Vuelvo a repetírtelo: no tengo nada que decirte._

- _Entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_Él se encerró en su escritorio, mientras ella se dirigía al cuarto de ambos y comenzaba a empacar sus escasas pertenencias, pues aún no vivía con él, sino que se había instalado por una temporada mientras preparaba la mudanza definitiva, que ambos estaban retrasando al máximo, no por evitar la formalidad y el compromiso que eso le brindaría a su relación, si no por no perder esa exquisita clandestinidad._

_Acabó su valija y luego de echarle una mirada melancólica al que ella creyó que sería su hogar, se apareció en la Madriguera._

_No volvió a ver a Harry Potter. (5) _

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Porque, nótelo usted, al hacer el amor,**

**siente las _mismas_ cosquillas **

**que sintió hace mucho más de 20.**

**Nótelo, así, de repente: **

**es usted amalgama perfecta **

**entre experiencia y juventud. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Su padre no le hizo demasiadas preguntas, pues leía muy bien en su única hija, y sabía que ella no las apreciaría, y tampoco era de naturaleza curiosa._

_Su madre apenas tuvo tiempo para consolarla brevemente, demasiado atareada con el hermoso par de gemelos que habían sido el fruto del primer embarazo de Tonks, la mujer de Charlie, y con ayudar a Ron y a Hermione a acomodarse en la vida de casados, en la que ambos eran novatos._

_Sus hermanos hicieron una y mil preguntas incómodas, a las que ella respondió al principio con indiferencia y luego con franca hostilidad. Aunque hubiese querido darles una explicación, no la tenía, pues Harry tampoco se la había dado a ella, y le dolía que se lo recordaran. Por eso, luego de un largo asedio a la hermana pequeña a la que los seis custodiaban como leones en celo, los pelirrojos habían decidido, unánimemente, dejarla en paz._

_Sus cinco cuñadas de mayor antigüedad (Fleur, Penélope, Tonks, Katie y Angelina) y su concuñada Gabrielle, se habían mostrado apesadumbradas y dolidas por el cambio brusco en la situación civil de la pelirroja, y le habían prestado toda la comprensión y el apoyo moral que ella hubiese podido desear, pero Gabrielle aún estaba estudiando y, de las demás, la que no estaba embarazada, tenía niños muy pequeños que reclamaban su atención a gritos, y ninguna pudo sentarse a elucubrar con Ginevra esas historias siniestras y ligeramente macabras que toda mujer necesita cuando acaba de romper con un hombre, sea un alfeñique, sea el amor de su vida._

_Hermione, no solo la última de sus cuñadas, si no también su mejor amiga (y la única en realidad, pues hacia meses que Luna se había hecho humo) se sentía demasiado perpleja con su reciente vida de casada como para importunarla. Y cuando finalmente pudo ponerse a analizar detalle a detalle el rompimiento de Harry y Ginny junto a esta última, en mayo de 1998, dos meses después de que su mejor amigo dejara a la que él siempre había declarado era el amor de su vida, y tres semanas después de que el moreno dejara de comunicarse también con Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos, y cuando se había hecho imposible ubicarlo en un lugar, no digamos factible, si no simplemente posible, del globo, no llegaron a nada._

_A absolutamente nada._

_Potter no tenía ninguna razón visible o palpable para dejar a la que había sido su novia durante los últimos dos años, y Ron no recordaba nada memorable de la juerga que justificara tal actitud. Y era sincero, insistía Hermione._

_Y ahí estaba Ginevra Weasley._

_Corría Junio de 1998, aún no había cumplido dieciocho años y ya había sufrido dos desgracias de esa clase de las que una persona cree que difícilmente podría superar una en toda su existencia._

_Había sido engañada a los once años por el que, por entonces, era su único amigo, y había sido usada y vapuleada por el amor de su vida._

_Su familia aún no se había cansado de consolarla, pero sus vidas (normales, no perfectas, pero si felices) les exigían incluso la atención que, de buena gana, hubieran brindado a su miembro más pequeño._

_Hermione había quedado embarazada y, literalmente, no hacia otra cosa que mirarse el ombligo durante todo el día, y Ginny no era tan desalmada como para pedirle que desperdiciara el tiempo que podría pasar maravillándose con ese ser que iba gestándose en su interior con ella._

_Entonces, ella hizo sus maletas y, sin más explicación que una escueta nota a nombre de su madre, se fue a Londres, sintiéndose ese actor de reparto que nunca encaja, pues vive con el sentimiento de que él también merecía un papel protagónico, o ese sádico invitado del destino, amordazado y amarrado a la silla, durante el festín de la felicidad en el que todos comen a manos llenas. Las lechuzas sabrían como localizarla._

_Se marchó a Londres, se instaló en un departamentito pequeño pero cómodo y consiguió trabajo de camarera en un bar muggle._

_Comenzó a estudiar para sanadora con ahínco, pues aunque ser auror era su vocación, no soportaría ver a Harry todos los días. Y… ¿quién sabe? Quizás la medicina del cuerpo y de la mente sirviera también para sanar su corazón._

_Comenzó a frecuentar los círculos sociales, donde se forjo fama de divertida e inteligente, además de muy hermosa, pero reservada, y también los artísticos, donde la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pues tenía gusto muy fino para el arte y cantaba como un ruiseñor._

_Conoció hombres y se acostó con el primero que realmente estaba enamorado de ella y que jamás le haría daño, pues, ahora que no estaba obnubilada por la visión color de rosa del amor, podía darse perfecta cuenta de esas cosas muy sencillamente, para así tratar de borrar a Harry no solo de su pensamiento, sino también de su cuerpo, pues él había sido el primer y único hombre en su vida._

_Se hizo fama de amante fogosa e insuperable, pero que jamás se dejaba atar por un compromiso, pues había una mancha en su pasado que ella nunca revelaría. Y que nadie estaba seguro de realmente querer sacar a la luz. _

_Se hizo de amigos, sin dejar jamás de lado a Hermione, que ya era madre de una preciosa niña pelirroja de intensos ojos castaños, que llevaba el nombre de su madrina y única tía biológica. La segunda Ginevra Weasley, y con exactamente los mismos rasgos físicos que la primera, cuando hacia generaciones que no nacía una mujer con ese apellido. Era un presagio, pero la Ginevra original prefirió menear la cabeza y convencerse de que tan solo era un capricho de su hermano y su mejor amiga._

_A sus dieciocho años y pico, a nadie se le ocurría decirle "niña" o "nena", porque ya era toda una mujer. El desengaño y el dolor, por segunda vez, le habían hecho el favor de hacerla madurar y crecer a pasos agigantados._

_Y no solo era una mujer._

_Era una mujer marcada.(6)_

_Y así, Ginevra Weasley fue saliendo adelante._

_Así, los años fueron pasando y ella se fue construyendo una burbuja de irrealidad que no era felicidad, pero que se le parecía tanto, tanto, que no valía la pena notar la diferencia._

_Así, uno tras otro, los hombres que pasaban por su cuerpo, rozando apenas su alma o su corazón, fueron desplazando de a poco el recuerdo de Harry Potter del doloroso consciente al aletargado subconsciente, al que ella mantenía controlado con férrea mano de hierro, y de ahí se escapaba solo durante la noche de depresión obligada de todos los meses, pues era un catalizador del vacío en el que estaba sumergida su existencia, o ante un estímulo sobrenatural de los sentidos…_

_(Fin Flash Back Ginny)_

Como esa noche.

Esa noche, y de manera perfectamente explicable y entendible, el recuerdo de Harry había resurgido en todo su esplendor.

Si, se había expresado correctamente.

Había dicho _esplendor_ en lugar de _dolor_, y la palabra había estado bien escogida porque, al menos por una vez, ese recuerdo fue en su beneficio y no en su desmedro.

Confundiendo de a ratos al padre con el hijo, aunque no diciéndolo jamás en voz alta, pues, al fin y al cabo, el joven no sabía, _no podía saber_, que esa mujer que lo extasiaba había sido también amante de su padre, Ginevra pasó la mejor noche de la que tenía memoria.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a beber champaña y a reírse con él como una colegiala?

¿Cuándo se habían retirado de la fiesta tomados de la mano como dos tortolitos?

¿En qué momento habían llegado al apartamento de ella?

¿En qué momento había dejado que él la desnudara de a poco como si estuviera deshojando una flor?

¿Cuándo le había permitido que besara con éxtasis cada cabello pelirrojo, cada peca de su rostro y de su espalda, cada centímetro de su piel?

¿Cuándo se había dejado enseñar por él, simulando que él era el maestro y ella la alumna, y no al revés?

¿En qué momento había rasgado su camisa, en qué momento le había arrancado la ropa a tirones?

¿En qué momento se había descubierto acostada en su cama, desnuda, lista para él como una fruta madura?

¿Cuándo había tenido que morderse lo labios hasta hacérselos sangrar para no llamarlo _Harry_ en el momento menos oportuno?

¿Cómo, cuándo, _por qué,_ habían hecho el amor en el cuarto, en el living, en la ducha, retozando como dos cachorros?

No lo recordaba.

¿Importaba, cuando él dormía entre sus brazos como un bebe, mientras ella, estrictamente hablando, lo sentía más suyo de lo que ella se sentía de él?

No, no importaba.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Señora de las cuatro décadas**

**usted no necesita enseñar**

**su figura detrás de un escote: **

**su talento está en manejar **

**con más cuidado el arte de amar**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--**

Unas extrañas cosquillas la despertaron a la mañana siguiente.

¿Qué era eso? ¿De dónde venía esa sensación placentera y a la vez fastidiosa?

De una boca masculina.

De un par de voluptuosos labios pertenecientes a un joven de veintitrés años, moreno y de ojos verde esmeralda, para ser más precisos.

- James- murmuró cansinamente, en medio de un bostezo- ¿No es demasiado temprano como para que ya estés despierto?

Él esperó a que su boca llegara a la coyuntura del hombro y el cuello femeninos antes de responderle.

- Son las dos de la tarde, Ginny.

Ella se incorporó, sobresaltada.

_¡¿Las dos de la tarde!_

¡Hacia una hora que debería estar en San Mungo!

¿Qué le había sucedido?

¡Nunca antes le había pasado!

Por lo general, entre las once de la mañana y las doce del mediodía, estaba desayunando, no solo bañada y perfectamente vestida, sino que también había desalojado, sin ninguna consideración o miramiento, como para que él no sintiera deseos de regresar, al ocupante ocasional de su cama.

¡Desde los diecisiete años (desde que había abandonado la cama de Harry en realidad, pero se negaba a verlo de ese modo) que no tenía un amante que la hacia dormir doce horas!

Aunque… ¿doce horas?

¿Realmente había sido un sueño el ver el amanecer entre beso y beso, entre gemido y gemido?

Eso lo explicaba todo.

- ¿Qué te sucede, mi pelirroja?

El no poder llamarla por abreviaciones de su nombre de pila, pues, exceptuando el bien conocido _Ginny_, ella se los había prohibido todos, ni por apelativos cariñosos en diminutivo porque, pese a que ella era considerablemente más menuda que la mujer promedio, algo en ella irradiaba una seguridad que compensaba con creces sus mermada contextura física, dificultaba sus demostraciones de afecto pero, hasta el momento, el moreno se las había apañado muy bien.

Ella arqueó una ceja al escuchar el posesivo, sobre todo porque iba precediendo a ese otro apodo que su padre adoraba darle ("_Los Potter las prefieren pelirrojas"_ , le susurraba a menudo en el oído, haciéndola sonreír. En ese momento no sabía, _no podía saber_, que los Potter tenían predilección por esa pelirroja en particular), pero no se hallaba en posición como para discutir.

- James- comenzó una vez más, tratando de dulcificar su voz lo máximo posible- ¿eres consciente de que hace una hora que debería estar en el trabajo?

Él se incorporó sobre su codo y apoyó su rostro sobre su puño cerrado. Era irresistiblemente guapo y, aunque él no llevara gafas, pues no había heredado la deficiencia visual de su padre, y esto no lo favoreciera, porque su mirada no tenía la intensidad de la de Harry, si no un ligero aire soñador, esto le brindaba a su rostro un aire sincero y abierto, casi liberador.

Ginevra meneó la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

- Ginny- él estaba demasiado tranquilo y, por contradictorio que parezca, eso la puso a ella en tensión- ¿eres consciente- comenzó, utilizando la misma estructura gramatical que ella- de que hoy es domingo?

Lo miró, incrédula. Tenía los labios tan apretados que eran apenas una línea entre su nariz y su mentón, y parecía a punto de largarse a llorar.

Él el devolvió la mirada, divertido, sonriéndole como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ginevra estiró los codos y dejó que su cuerpo cayera contra el colchón, sin más amortiguación que el golpe de su cabeza contra la almohada.

¿_Domingo_? ¿Cómo podía ser _domingo_?

Si el día anterior apenas había sido…

…_sábado._

Oh, por todos los dioses

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¡Merlín!

¿Cuándo se le había vuelto el mundo de cabeza?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperada.

¿Por qué se sentía como si volviera a tener diecisiete años?

¿¿Por qué, _maldito sea el universo_, volvía a sentirse como a los diecisiete años?

Giró noventa grados sobre su propio cuerpo, quedando de espaldas al joven. Se quitó el cabello del cuello, pues le daba calor, y cerró los ojos.

Necesitaba _pensar_. Pensar y…

No, mejor no.

Necesitaba _dormir_.

Irse a la cama, _sola_, cerrar los ojos, abstraerse del mundo, borrar su melancólico pasado, olvidar su doloroso presente, ignorar su futuro incierto y…

- ¿Te sucede algo, mi amor?- interrumpió James el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Otra vez ese posesivo.

Ella no era suya… ni de su padre.

¿Y ese vocativo?

¿Quién se creía para llamarla así? ¿Con qué derecho la llamaba _amor_? ¿Qué sabía él del amor?

Nada.

¿Qué podía saber él de _sufrir_ por amor hasta el tormento, que es la única manera de acabar de entenderlo por completo?

Nada.

Absolutamente _nada._

Seguramente aún vivía en esa burbuja de cristal que mamá y papá le habían construido para ampararlo desde la niñez.

¿Qué importaba que hubiese crecido a la sombra de papá, si eso le había brindado todo lo que hubiese podido desear?

Todo, desde el último juguete de acción hasta la mujer que más le gustara.

Y ella, vencida por el encanto irresistible del joven y, ¡a que negarlo! impulsada por esa necesidad imperiosa de sentir, al menos por una única vez más que había vuelto a los brazos de Harry, también se había entregado a él sin oponerle ninguna clase de resistencia e, incluso, pensó, rememorando lo acaecido la noche anterior, alentándolo.

A medida que comenzaban a crecer en su interior esos pensamientos incoherentes, iba aumentando, al unísono, su ira y su despecho.

Sentía unas ganas irresistibles de abalanzarse sobre James y golpearlo.

Golpearlo hasta sentirse satisfecha, o hasta obligarlo a suplicar perdón, o…

Dobló las rodillas hasta quedar en posición fetal, y trató de acercar lo más posible su rostro a ellas.

Era un monstruo.

No debía pensar eso.

No era justo que el hijo pagara por el daño que el padre le había causado.

Reprimió un sollozo, porque no quería alertarlo, pero, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, mi reina?- le preguntó él de nuevo.

_Reina._

_Reina._

Para Harry siempre había sido _princesa_, jamás _reina._

Malas pasadas del vocabulario, quizás, o quizás no.

Quizás en el fondo se escondía una diferencia de apreciación que no podía percibirse a simple vista, pero Ginny no lo sabría nunca.

- Si- respondió con voz nasal, tratando de sonar natural, pero al parecer no tuvo resultado, pues él notó algo anómalo, atravesó su brazo por sobre el cuerpo de ella y la obligó a darle la cara

- ¿Estás llorando?- la interrogó, más incrédulo y sorprendido que molesto o fastidiado.

Hacia solo dieciséis o diecisiete horas que se habían conocido. ¿Por qué demonios leía tan bien en ella?

- No, solo es una reacción alérgica- ni ella supo si al respuesta era irónica o realmente se trataba de una excusa que esperaba que él se creyera.

Él soltó un bufido de gatito.

- ¡Merlín, Ginevra! ¿Crees que soy un niño?- ella sonrió y dejó la incógnita en el aire, pues prefería no contestarla- Estás llorando- aseveró- Y me gustaría saber el porque.

Ella gimió, aunque lo hizo de manera imperceptible.

Primero muerta que confesarle la verdad.

- Abrázame. Abrázame fuerte.- le pidió, y él cumplió al pie de la letra.

¿Por qué, pese a que había sido suya solo unas horas atrás, no le despertaba ninguna clase de pasión el roce de sus pechos desnudos contra el de él?

¿Por qué ese cariño que él le despertaba comenzaba a parecerse peligrosamente al amor maternal?

Estuvieron así, estrechados el uno contra el otro: él, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído y besándole esporádicamente el cuello, las orejas o la melena pelirroja; ella, con la vista fija en el vacío y refugiándose en un inexpugnable silencio; por un largo tiempo, quizás horas, quizás minutos, pues ninguno de los dos se molestó en medirlo, hasta que ella comenzó a sentir una extraña punzada en el estómago.

¿Qué era eso?

Entrecerró los ojos y trató de dilucidar lo que sentía, y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, el mundo se le vino abajo.

Se sentía vieja.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se sentía _vieja_.

Tenía cuarenta años, no sesenta, y los llevaba mucho mejor que la mayoría de las mujeres. ¿Por qué, entonces, ya no era capaz de hacer el amor sin sentirse nostálgica?

A su lado, desnudo y recostado en su cama, había un joven de veintipico de años que presentaba todos los síntomas de un flechazo grave para con ella, y ella estaba llorando.

Llorando, más específicamente, porque el padre de ese joven le había roto el corazón a los diecisiete años, abriéndole una herida que no solo debería estar cerrada y cicatrizada, si no también olvidada.

Era patética.

Decididamente, era patética.

O quizás no.

Quizás, después de tanto tiempo, podía entender lo que su madre le había explicado cuando ella tenía solo catorce años, y sentía que la llama que ardía en su interior nunca podría extinguirse.

Pero se había extinguido.

O, al menos, ardía con muy poco combustible.

Hacia uno o dos años que su ciclo corporal había comenzado a ralentizarse, y tardaría más o menos ese tiempo en apagarse del todo.

Su cuerpo ya no buscaba instintivamente a un hombre joven, fuerte y viril para reproducirse, si no que iba necesitando un ejemplar de más o menos su misma generación para envejecer con él.

No es que se hubieran esfumado en ella el desenfreno, la pasión o el deseo, no, solo que ahora necesitaba también amor para acostarse con alguien. Y que fuera algo memorable.

Amor, o un recuerdo estimulante, como el de la noche anterior que no era lo ideal, pero también servía.

Aunque, claro, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

- Háblame de tu madre- le pidió, un poco para cortar el hilo de esos pensamientos desalentadores, un poco por instinto, un poco por curiosidad, un poco por celos. Intento contenerlo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pensamiento de : "_Tu madre… que debiera haber sido yo"_

Él se tensionó, pero no dio ninguna otra señal física o externa de que se había sentido incomodado por el tema.

- No puedo- contestó con voz firme y aclaró, sin darle tiempo a que ella colara una pregunta- No la conozco.

Ella se quedó callada, no solo porque la había sorprendido esa respuesta inesperada, sino también por la naturaleza del tema. Ardía en deseos de saber más, pero era un tema delicado, y no quería presionarlo a que se lo contara si él no deseaba hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera articular ese pensamiento en voz alta, él ya había continuado.

- Fui un error, en realidad. Yo no estaba en los planes de ella, ni en los de mi padre, ¿sabes? Eran muy jóvenes, además. Ella aún no tenía diecisiete años y él tenía apenas dieciocho. Y ni siquiera eran pareja. Eran conocidos del colegio, y en algún momento habían sido amigos, pero la relación se había cortado- suspiró, cerró los ojos con un extraño rictus de dolor y continuó, Ginny, mientras tanto, barajaba rodos los nombres de contemporáneas suyas y de Harry en el colegio, exceptuando, obviamente, a Hermione. ¿Parvati? ¿Lavander ¿Susan? ¿Hanna?... ¿_Cho_? El más evidente fue el único que no se le vino a la mente- En fin, papá les ofreció casarse, pero ella se negó. Estaba enamorada de otro y sabía, de buena fuente, que él también amaba a otra mujer. Así que me tuvo, me bautizó con el nombre de mi abuelo paterno y me crió hasta que tuve un año. En ese momento me llevó donde mi padre y le preguntó si me quería. Ella planeaba casarse con ese otro hombre y, si bien él no tenía problema en recibirme, ni a ella, pues, después de todo no está desprovista de todo instinto maternal, le importaría criarme con los hijos que pensaba tener con su futuro marido, creyó que mi padre haría mejor uso de mi compañía, y podría brindarme mucho mejor cuidado que ella, pues él estaba solo, y ella no lo estaría. De más está decir que mi padre me aceptó con los brazos abiertos. Ella se marchó y desapareció de nuestra vida para siempre. Al poco tiempo se casó, y yo tengo dos medio-hermanos, Sean y Samantha, a los que no conozco personalmente, aunque mantengo con ellos una nutrida correspondencia, a escondidas de nuestra madre, mi padre y el suyo- se detuvo. Su historia había concluido.

Ginevra tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Ahí había algo que no cerraba, algo que no iba bien, algo que…

- James- le preguntó con el mayor tacto posible- ¿cuándo naciste?

Él frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero respondió sin hacerse de rogar.

- En Julio de 1998. Hace casi exactamente veintitrés años.

Julio de 1998 menos nueve meses daba Noviembre de 1997.

Exactamente la época por la que Ron y Harry se habían ido de parranda.

Cinco meses después, en Marzo de 1998, y cuando el embarazo de la madre de James ya estaría más que muy confirmado, Harry había dejado a Ginny.

Eso lo explicaba todo.

Escondió su rostro en el cabello azabache. Se sentía devastada, y tenía unos deseos incontrolables de llorar, y no quería que él la viera.

- ¿Puedo saber como se llama tu madre?- preguntó, intentando que la pregunta sonara casual.

- Su nombre es Luna. Luna Malfoy de casada; de soltera, Luna Lovegood.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Señora de las cuatro décadas, **

**no insista en regresar a los treinta.**

**Con sus cuarenta y tantos encima**

**deja huellas por donde camina**

**que la hacen dueña de cualquier lugar**

**-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso… y por qué se lo estaba haciendo a ella también?

Hacia más de veinte años que no tenía un compromiso más o menos serio con un hombre, y ahora se había venido a enredar, en una relación que se sentía incapaz de mantener, con un joven que no solo era diecisiete años menor que ella, sino que también era el hijo de una de las que antaño fuera una de sus mejores amigas, y del amor de su vida, que la había dejado precisamente porque había embarazado a la madre de él.

Adoraba a James: estaba encantada con ese joven igual a Harry, pero al que la percepción ligeramente extra-sensorial y paralela de su madre habían vuelto más bohemio y soñador que a su padre.

Disfrutaba muchísimo su conversación y su sentido del humor, estaba abierta a que él le contara sus penas las veinticuatro horas del día y no le importaba en lo más mínimo consolarlo.

Pero no lo quería de amante.

El cariño que sentía por él se había vuelto decididamente maternal y lo sentía, si no su hijo, al menos su sobrino o, a lo sumo, un amigo muy cercano.

Y no lo quería de amante.

No le molestaba besarlo en los labios, pues, en ese momento, se sentía una vez más su madre, pero tenerlo en su cama se había vuelto un tormento atroz, y Ginevra no sabía durante cuanto tiempo más podría tolerarlo.

Y, sin embargo…

No podía negarle intimidad cuando se suponía que eran pareja, y tampoco podía decirle que ya no lo eran.

Él estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella, y romperle el corazón era otra cosa que tampoco soportaría.

Pero pesaba, también, el hecho de que, la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, ella había estado equivocada.

Esa primera noche había creído que, entre los brazos de él, se sentiría nuevamente entre los de Harry, pero no tenía razón, pues esa noche, incluso ayudada por el alcohol e insuflada por la pasión de un primer encuentro, padre e hijo se le habían mezclado en el recuerdo con más dolor que placer y, a la mañana siguiente, había acabado llorando y sintiéndose un monstruo.

Ningún hombre le había dado el placer de Harry, quizás porque con ningún otro se había acostado por amor, pero James, encima, se lo recordaba a cada momento.

"_Disfrútalo"_ había sido el único comentario de Hermione al enterarse de la irregular relación en la que estaba involucrada su mejor amiga y cuñada pero ya ni eso podía hacer.

Tenía que terminar pronto con esa mascarada, antes que el destino lo hiciera por ella de algún modo terrible, y ambos acabaran aún más heridos de lo que ella vaticinaba.

No había más alternativas.

Era el fin del suplicio o la muerte.

Y Ginevra Weasley amaba mucho la vida.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Harry Potter rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró las llaves del departamento de su hijo. La introdujo silenciosamente en la cerradura y abrió la puerta esperando encontrárselo dormido, pues eran las dos de la madrugada y él solo había regresado por el monedero que había dejado olvidado, por lo que se asombró un poco al oír voces provenientes de la sala.

Se tranquilizó al reconocerlas: eran las del propio James y la de Sean, el hijo mayor de Luna y Draco

Hacía ya dos meses que su hijo le había confesado que se carteaba en secreto con sus dos medio- hermanos y le había informado que, con su consentimiento o sin él, iba a encontrarse personalmente con ellos, pues ardía en deseos de conocer a Sean, de veinte años, y a Samantha, de dieciséis.

Harry había aceptado gustoso: no tenía ningún problema en que los jóvenes se conocieran, aunque él hubiera odiado a Malfoy en su juventud. Los jóvenes compartían madre por lo que, le gustara o no, llevaban la misma sangre estrafalaria en las venas y, si Luna estaba tan enamorada de él, Draco no podía ser _tan _malo.

Además, de nada serviría ponerse en contra de su propio hijo. Eso, sin contar con que los dos jóvenes eran un encanto.

Ambos rubios de ojos grises, al igual que sus dos padres, muy bien parecido el muchacho y muy hermosa la jovencita

Sean había heredado de su madre un gusto extraño por todo aquello que fuera paranormal o extra-sensorial, pero no andaba por ahí blasfemando a media comunidad mágica por crímenes inventados ni proclamando la existencia de risibles seres de fantasía, como su madre o su abuelo. Le gustaba leer y la música, gusto que podía compartir con James. Le tenía pánico a las alturas, y eso le impedía jugar al Quidditch, pero era un comentarista excelente. Era el confidente de James, y se habían vuelto amigos inseparables.

Samantha, o Samy, era la mujercita perfecta: dulce, simpática, bien educada, encantadora, inteligente, ingeniosa, muy bonita… y una excelente jugadora de Quidditch. Era una cazadora fenomenal, y cada vez que la veía montada en una escoba Harry no podía evitar pensar, con algo más que una punzada de dolor, en Ginny. Se reía de los gustos de su hermano a escondidas y, obviamente, todo el mundo lo sabía. Su creciente número de pretendientes le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, y solía ir donde su medio-hermano en busca de apoyo y consejo pues Sean, en venganza, vivía mofándose de ellos.

Pero… ¿qué hacía pensando en los hijos de Draco y Luna? ¿Por qué estaba parado como un idiota enfrente de las espaldas de los dos jóvenes?

Dio un paso para entrar en la habitación, pero entonces oyó algo que lo dejó helado.

- Entonces… ¿vas a pedirle o no que se case contigo?- la pregunta había sido formulada por el joven Malfoy, que tenía la voz pastosa y arrastraba levemente las palabras, y, puesto que no había heredado ese defecto de su padre, eso era un signo inequívoco de que había estado bebiendo alcohol. No demasiado: era un pésimo bebedor.

Potter lo meditó un par de segundos antes de responderle. Él sonaba mucho más sobrio.

- En realidad, no lo sé. Ardo en deseos, ya lo sabes, pero papá ni siquiera sabe que ella existe y…

- Crees que no lo aprobara- semi-bebido y todo, el rubio seguía siendo muy perspicaz.

- Exactamente. Después de todo, ella es diecisiete años mayor que yo- si hasta ese momento se había sentido helado, incapaz de pensar y de moverse, en ese momento Harry comenzó a sentir como la ira empezaba a crecer en su interior. Una veinteañera quizás no se habría fijado en eso, pero una mujer de cuarenta seguramente no había pasado por alto todo el rédito que podría exprimirle al hijo de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué se había buscado James una de esa edad tan complicada? Si había tantas jovencitas preciosas...- y podría ser mi madre.

Sean rió.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

- Primero, tiene exactamente la misma edad que nuestra madre- Harry sacó la cuenta. Era cierto. La mujer en cuestión debía de tener un año menos que él- y segundo, ella no se cansa de repetírmelo. ¿Sabes? Creo que es un poco fanática con esa idea.

Malfoy agarró el vaso de la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón donde ambos estaban sentados y bebió un trago antes de aventurarse a preguntar.

- James, no me mates, pero… ¿podrías recordarme su nombre? Sé que era un nombre medieval, peor no sé con exactitud…

James lo interrumpió sonriendo con indulgencia. Sean tenía mala memoria para nombres de la vida cotidiana: reservaba toda su capacidad cerebral acumulativa para los nombres de los jugadores de Quidditch.

- No es solo un nombre medieval: es un nombre de reina- lo corrigió, hinchando el pecho de orgullo- Es Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar un jadeo, no permitir que se le cayeran las llaves, no caer desmayado al suelo, no…

¿Ginny? Pero… ¿Ginny?

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, respirando de manera profunda y abdominal.

Serénate y piensa.

Piensa y actúa.

No importa que se trate de Ginny.

Lo único que ahora debe importarte es que está tratando de aprovecharse de tu hijo.

O, ¿quién sabe, está vengándose en él del daño que tú le causaste.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues no quería que los jóvenes notaran su presencia, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo a recoger las cosas que se había olvidado y luego, pues no quería perder tiempo, se apareció en la sala de su propia casa.

Tomó el primer pergamino que se le cruzó por delante y garabateó las siguientes palabras:

"_Hermione:_

_Quiero dirección y cronograma de Ginny (la original, no la tuya) lo más pronto posible. No hagas preguntas, pues no obtendrás respuestas, ya que me vería obligado a mentirte._

_Harry"_

Hacia dos meses (desde que su hijo se había conocido con sus dos medio-hermanos, pues eso no solo le había hecho sentir nostalgia, si no que lo había hecho tomar conciencia de que pronto James formaría su propia familia, o al menos abandonaría el nido de forma definitiva, y él se quedaría sola a envejecer) que había vuelto a tomar contacto con Hermione, a escondidas de Ron, quien aún no le había perdonado a su ex mejor amigo el haberle roto el corazón a su hermana pequeña.

Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el rompimiento del moreno con Ginny, y aunque la castaña sabía de James, así como Harry sabía sobre todos los hijos de ella y el pelirrojo, no había podido arrancarle una sola palabra sobre su madre o sobre las circunstancias de sus concepción, aunque, de todos modos, ya poseía toda esa información gracias a Ginny.

Recibió una respuesta recién siete horas más tarde, no solo porque la había enviado a las tres de la mañana, si no también porque Hermione había priorizado el advertirle a Ginevra sobre el repentino interés de Harry en ella, y ese tiempo el azabache se lo pasó paseándose de una punta a la otra de su casa, pues sen sentía incapaz de dormir, murmurando entre dientes y elucubrando historias sombrías.

"_Harry:_

_Ojalá el Diablo te lleve pronto. Sé que me dijiste que no hiciera preguntas, pero tu debes saber, también , que me importa un comino tu orden, advertencia, amenaza o lo que sea."_

Ve al punto Hermione, maldita sea.

"_¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre escribirme una carta así? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?"_

No sería mala idea…

"_En fin, volviendo a lo que me pediste"_

¡Por fin, Merlín!

"_acá te mando la información: Gin, la **tuya,** no la mía (y estoy usando ese posesivo libremente. Si quieres tomarlo por lo que realmente significa, bien por ti; si prefieres ignorarlo, puedes irte al peor de los Siete Infiernos: te lo mereces)"_

Harry estaba a punto de comerse la misiva de la exasperación que sentía. ¿Cuándo demonios sería directa y concisa esa mujer?

"_trabaja en San Mungo de Lunes a Sábados de 13.00 a_ _21.00 horas en el Departamento de Daños Provocados por Hechizos (el profesor /¿continúo llamándolo profesor? ¡ESO es patético/ Lockhart la adora). Los lunes y los miércoles por la mañana da clases de canto y sale religiosamente todos los viernes y sábados por la noche. Su dirección es Avenida Dublín 1876, séptimo piso. No hagas locuras, o te lo haré pagar muy caro._

_Te quiere a pesar de todo,_

_Hermione"_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/**

¿Era preciso que Pigwidgeon llegara justo en ese re-maldito momento?

Ginevra estaba a punto de darse un estimulante baño de inmersión con burbujas cuando la lechuza de su hermano, que en realidad ya era de Hermione, la había interrumpido.

La pelirroja le desató la misiva de la pata y le dio una palmadita, queriéndole dar a entender que, al menos por ese momento, no había respuesta. Para asombro de la Weasley, puesto que esta Pig no era de naturaleza nerviosa como la original, que ya había muerto hacia años, la lechuza se mostró algo inquieta y no se tranquilizó hasta que ella volvió a tomar la epístola, que había apoyado sobre una mesa. Entonces, si, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Ginny contempló la misiva, extrañada. Pig nunca se había comportado así…

Estuvo a punto de rasgar el sobre y leer su contenido, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo.

¿Qué podía saber un pájaro? Si Hermione le hubiera dado instrucciones precisas, no se hubiera marchado hasta verla leer la carta.

No podía ser nada importante. Ya más tarde leería el largo informe semanal de Hermione.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y se sumergió en las burbujas.

A los diez minutos había olvidado incluso la existencia de la lechuza.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tocó a la puerta.

Una, dos, mil veces.

¿No había nadie… o no querían abrirle?

Alegando que no tenía nada que perder, el moreno susurró un hechizo por lo bajo y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

Revisó minuciosamente cada cuarto.

Efectivamente, allí no había nadie.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de un cuarto semi-cerrado. Un cuarto que, curiosamente, había pasado por alto.

Se acercó y los ruidos fueron haciéndose más claros, hasta que Harry pudo reconocer una hacia ya tiempo pasada de moda canción de "Las Brujas de Macbeth", tarareada por una muy dulce voz femenina.

Sabía que lo correcto sería regresar a la puerta y tocar el timbre hasta que ella saliera a atenderlo correctamente vestida o, al menos, hacer el suficiente ruido como para alertarla de su presencia y que ella saliera del cuarto de baño vistiendo una bata, toalla o similar, pero esas serían medidas coherentes, y en la cabeza de Harry no tenía cabida nada parecido a la coherencia.

Sin poder contenerse, y sintiéndose un adolescente, se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta y asomó apenas la cabeza.

Aunque era plenamente consciente de que era a Ginevra a quien debía encontrarse, le resultó un shock completo el contemplarla. Una mano pareció cerrase sobre su corazón y sus pulmones, estrujándolos hasta cortarle la respiración.

Ella estaba sumergida en la bañera, en un mar de espuma que la cubría hasta apenas un poco más arriba de los pechos. El cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda, abriéndose en un glorioso abanico al llegar al agua y, mojado, era de un color rojo aún más oscuro que el corriente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y continuaba tarareando con esa voz maravillosa que siempre había tenido. Se veía tan plena y en paz consigo misma que el moreno no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y pensar, una vez más, que había encontrado un hada.

Ginny, casi como si hubiera percibido la intensidad del pensamiento de él, abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro hacia la puerta.

Él retrocedió un par de pasos, espantado, con tal mala suerte que chocó contra una mesita y tiró un jarrón, que se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Ambos quedaron paralizados por un segundo, como si estuvieran suspendidos en el tiempo.

Pero entonces su percepción de la realidad se acomodó un centésimo y él se dio vuelta y comenzó a casi correr hacia la puerta, y ella manoteó una bata y salió de la bañera.

Terminó de acomodársela y salió apresurada del baño.

Y entonces lo vio.

Lo vio, y pese a que, de espaldas, eran prácticamente iguales, y que las diferencias no eran notables a simple vista y a los apurones, y que era mil veces más coherente que el que se encontrara en su casa fuera James, Ginny no pudo contener una única palabra:

- Harry…

No era una pregunta, no esperaba respuesta, pero de todos modos la tuvo.

Él se volteó, y aunque no hubiese llevado puestas las gafas, y pese a que el tiempo casi no había hecho mella en él y era increíblemente parecido a su hijo, ella supo que había dado en el blanco.

Decididamente, era un hada.

Con la bata sugerentemente entreabierta, el cabello cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los hombros y brillantes y expresivos los grandes ojos castaños, Harry no podía culpar a su hijo por haber caído en su hechizo, aunque ella fuera mucho mayor que él. Por todos los dioses, ¡cuan hermosa era!

- Ginny…

¿Qué demonios hacia él en su casa? ¡No, no maldigas, Ginevra! No hagas nada que pueda ofender a ese bendito ente superior que te lo ha enviado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- tuvo que preguntarle por fin, porque tenía la seguridad de que si él no decía pronto algo que la hiriese o la enfadase, le saltaría encima en cualquier momento.

Él inclinó levemente la cabeza, dudando.

¿Dudando sobre que decirle, o sobre cuál había sido el verdadero motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí?

No.

Dudando sobre si ella encontraría demasiado violento que él la tomara en brazos, la sentara sobre la mesa y la hiciera suya, o si debía contentarse con besarla como hacia veintitrés años que deseaba hacerlo.

Quizás interpretando de manera correcta la mirada de él, ella se cerró un poco más la bata, y eso le permitió a Potter salir del estado de hipnosis.

James.

Si.

A eso había ido.

No había nada que importara más que su hijo. Al menos, no en ese momento.

- Vengo a hablar contigo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

- Si, eso supuse.- suspiró- Toma asiento y siéntete como en…- meneó la cabeza. No podía decirle que se sintiera como en su casa. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como alejando esos pensamientos- Ponte cómodo. Iré a cambiarme.

Él la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca.

- No hace falta- ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y él se ruborizó- Seré breve- aclaró.

Ginny suspiró otra vez y se sentó en el sillón doble, con las piernas recogidas a su lado, dejándole a él el individual.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a que debo el honor de tu visita…- respiró profundo. ¡Como dolía decir ese nombre!-… Harry?

- Si, si puedes- respondió él, cruzándose de brazos- Y la respuesta es simple: quiero que dejes en paz a mi hijo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¡Que tonta había sido! ¡Claro que ese era el único motivo por el que él podría haber ido a visitarla! Y ella que ya había comenzado a fantasear… Meneó la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos y adoptó esa mirada dura y desafiante que él conocía tan bien.

- ¿Y que si me niego?

- Ginevra- comenzó él, que también se había endurecido- No es justo que James pague mis errores.

La pelirroja rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Crees que eres el centro del universo, Harry?- fue la respuesta de ella, cuando dejó de reír y volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos brillantes- ¿Crees que no hay nada en James que yo no pudiera amar sin pensar en ti?

Harry abrió la boca, desconcertado, pero no tenía nada que decir. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Y, sin embargo, tienes razón- el moreno la miró, sorprendido. Ella había agachado la cabeza, y la cortina pelirroja le cubría la mitad del rostro. Sin embargo, se notaba un cambio evidente en el tono de su voz- No en la forma, pero si en la esencia- Potter entrecerró los ojos. No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo ella- No busco vengarme en él del daño que tu me causaste, no.- movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como confirmando su negación- Simplemente… simplemente…- Ginevra se llevó las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas ya estaban amenazando con salir y la voz le comenzaba a temblar- …simplemente… intenté amar todo lo que hay de ti en él…- el llanto se le había descontrolado-… ¡y no pude! Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada rasgo, no te suplantan, Harry, sino que te recuerdan.- desesperado al ver como las lágrimas mojaban el regazo de la bata, él se había arrodillado a su lado, intentando consolarla, pero ella no se lo permitía- Y es aún peor. Los hijos de mis hermanos me provocan ternura y cierta nostalgia, pues los veo como los hijos que yo no tuve. James, en cambio, es una daga clavada en medio del alma, es un dolor que nada cura, que nada para, ¡que nada calma! ¿Sabes por qué, Harry? ¿Quieres que te diga el porque, Harry? Porque él _no_ es el hijo que no tuve… _¡sino el hijo que _debiera _haber tenido! ¡Él es el hijo de _tu _sangre que _yo _debiera haber llevado en el vientre, _no Luna! _¡No Luna!-_gritaba la pelirroja.

- Gin- comenzó Harry, y supo que había empezado con la palabra equivocada cuando ella no pudo reprimir un sollozo- yo sé que duele, pero…- se detuvo. No sabía que decirle

Weasley se había alejado de él, como si le quemara su solo contacto.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!- le dijo, al borde de la histeria- ¡No vuelvas a pretender que sabes por lo que pase!

_¡Con que ahí radicaba el problema!_

- Ginevra- comenzó nuevamente, tomándola por el mentón- ¿crees que yo no sufrí?

Ella se soltó, y lo miró con ojos rencorosos.

- No puedes hacerte a la idea de cómo me lastimaste. Como el dolor me desgarraba cada fibra del cuerpo de a poco, no solo matándome, sino dejándome tomar conciencia de que estaba muriendo. No puedes ni imaginártelo.

Harry volvió a tomarla por la barbilla, esta vez con más firmeza. Estaban tan cerca que podría haberla besado estirando apenas el cuello, si eso hubiera pretendido, pero no era eso lo que el moreno deseaba. Al menos no en ese momento.

- Ginevra- dijo nuevamente. Su nombre completo, sabía él, ejercía en ella una especie de particular atadura. No podía resistirse a él- No puedes juzgarme sin saber lo que realmente pasó…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Señora, no le quite años a su vida:**

**Póngale vida a los años, que es mejor.**

**Señora, no le quite años a su vida:**

**póngale vida a los años, que es mejor.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-**

_(Flash Back Harry)_

_¿Cómo había ido a parar ahí?_

_A esa casa, que no era la suya._

_A esa cama, que no era la suya._

_Con esa mujer… _que no era la suya

_La mujer que dormía a su lado comenzó a despertarse, y al ver moverse la larga melena rubia, la memoria volvió a Harry como un rayo. _

_Hermione por fin había aceptado casarse con Ron, y su casi cuñado (por ambas partes) lo había invitado a irse de juerga prolongadamente, "antes de que a los dos nos atrapen sin remedio", palabras textuales del pelirrojo. Luego de dos días visitando a todos sus conocidos solteros y organizando una fiesta con cada uno de ellos, en el tercer día habían llegado a un renombrado bar mágico, ya bastante borrachos, porque Ron había querido pasar primero por un bar muggle, y se habían encontrado ahí con varias ex compañeras de Hogwarts. Harry había entablado una interesantísima conversación con Luna, quien era ahora una joven muy atractiva que andaba a la caza nada menos que de Draco Malfoy. La había invitado a bailar, y a una copa, y luego a otra, y luego a otra, y luego a otra y luego… se había despertado a su lado._

_Ella giró la cabeza, y lo miró con esos gloriosos ojos plateados. Era muy hermosa, y sin embargo, ahora, totalmente sobrio, Harry la miró y no sintió nada. _

Absolutamente nada.

_Cerró los ojos, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. ¡Oh, por Merlín, como le dolía!_

_Una textura extraña sobre su torso desnudo lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Era su ropa. Luna estaba parada a su lado, envuelta en una sábana, y lo miraba de una manera extraña, casi desdeñosa._

- _Vístete- le dijo. Era una orden, no una sugerencia. Él se puso de pie y se dispuso a cumplirla. Curiosamente, ella se volteo para no verlo_

_Una vez vestido, él se acercó, intentando decirle algo que la animara, pero ella lo apartó con un gesto brusco. Estaba llorando._

- _Luna…_

- _¡No me toques!- le increpó casi violentamente, antes de romper a llorar con renovado vigor- ¿Por qué a mi?- comenzó a lamentarse- ¿Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tu?_

_Él se encogió de hombros, no entendiendo que había de particular en que fuera él y no cualquier otro._

_Ella continuaba murmurando entre sollozos._

- _¿Cómo voy a volver a ver a Ginny a los ojos?_

_Harry se quedó helado._

_Ginny._

_Por un segundo, la había olvidado. O había querido olvidarla. _

_Ginny._

_Esa hermosísima mujercita que era su novia desde hacia ya dos años y que debía estar esperándolo en casa, sino preocupadísima, al menos echando humo por las orejas._

_Ginny._

_Esa pequeña pelirroja que era el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia, el centro de su universo… y una de las mejores amigas de Luna._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Hacia ya dos meses que había sucedido la notable escapada que el moreno se había mandado junto a su mejor amigo, y esta ya casi se había borrado de la memoria de Harry cuando, un jueves lluvioso, alguien tocó a la puerta de su despacho. Precisamente, su misión era rrecordársela._

- _Pase- ordenó, distraído, sin percatarse de que debía de ser un asunto extraordinario para que no le hubiera sido avisada la visita de antemano._

_Potter ni siquiera alzó la cabeza de sus papeles cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, ni cuando oyó el peculiar ruido que hacen determinadas sillas al ser arrastradas, sino que solo lo hizo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre de pila. _

- _Harry…_

_El moreno miró a su interlocutor, asombrado. Ella estaba hecha apenas una sombra de lo que era cuando él la había visto por última vez, apenas dos meses atrás, pero no cabía duda de quien se trataba. El largo cabello rubio y los soñadores ojos plateados eran inconfundibles._

- _¿Luna?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

- _Si, lamento molestarte, Harry, pero...- se interrumpió- No estaba en mis planes venir hasta aquí, pero…-volvió a interrumpirse- Tengo que decirte que…- tercera vez._

- _Luna, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- intentó animarla Harry._

_La rubia tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Luego alzó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos. Tenía los lacrimales inflamados, y no solo se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, sino también que lo había hecho recientemente._

- _Estoy embarazada._

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_El camino desde el Ministerio hasta su casa se le hacia eterno al moreno, mientras pensaba durante cuanto tiempo más podría seguir ocultándole la verdad a Ginevra. _

_Sonrió imaginándola dormida al llegar, quizás en el sofá, signo inequívoco de que había intentado, fallidamente, esperarlo despierta, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó enseguida. Últimamente, esa era la única manera en que la veía: dormida. No podía ser de otro modo, pues cada vez que la miraba, Harry se sentía indigno de limpiar las suelas de sus zapatos, al recordar como le estaba mintiendo._

_Como llevaba mintiéndole cinco meses, a ser sinceros._

_Dos escondiéndole que se había acostado con una de sus mejores amigas._

_Tres más ocultándole que iba a ser padre... con otra mujer._

_Pero… ¿cómo decírselo?_

_Porque decírselo no solo significaba apartarla de su lado, sino lastimarla, herirla, desgarrarla. Y eso no podía tolerarlo. _

_Suspirando, abrió la puerta de su casa con cuidado, pues chirriaba a un volumen muy alto, y no quería despertar a Ginevra._

_Se llevó una terrible sorpresa cuando ella apareció por atrás y lo abrazó por la cintura. _

- _Buenas noches amor._

_Harry soltó un respingo._

- _Ginny- fue su única respuesta; no podía decirle nada más- ¿qué haces aún despierta?_

- _Te espero._

_El moreno tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para no saltarle encima y comérsela a besos. ¡Cuan irresistible se veía con ese vestido!_

- _No deberías haberlo hecho. Es tarde_

_Ella lo soltó, evidentemente disgustada._

- _Es un gusto verte a ti también- le espetó._

_Harry sonrió, pero lo hizo sin ganas ni humor. ¡Cuan bien leía en él! _

- _Hola- murmuró escuetamente, antes de aclarar- Estoy molido._

_Moría por tenerla, por acariciarla, por besarla, por desnudarla de a poco, o quizás no tanto, y por hacerla suya, pero no podía permitírselo. ¿Auto castigo, quizás?_

- _Nada que un buen baño caliente y unos masajes no puedan solucionar, seguramente- le dijo ella, pasando sus manos por su pecho desnudo, por debajo de la camisa._

_Potter tragó en seco. _Adoraba _sus manos, y el roce contra su piel desnuda lo estaba enloqueciendo. Tenía que detenerla, pues, de otro modo, no iba a poder hacerse cargo de las consecuencias._

- _No. Gracias, pero no._

_Las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar los ojos de la pelirroja, y Harry se sintió el ser más miserable sobre la Tierra. Él no merecía ni una sola de esas lágrimas puras._

_Sin embargo, ella se recompuso rápidamente y contraatacó enseguida._

- _Cenaremos entonces. ¡Ya verás! Preparé tu plato preferido y…_

- _No tengo hambre- la interrumpió él. No era cierto. Se _moría _de hambre. Pero solo quería comer una cosa: a ella. _

- _Así que el glotón de Harry quiere saltarse la cena y pasar directamente al postre…- canturreó sensualmente la Weasley mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. _

"Si supieras cuanta razón tienes, Gin"

_Sin embargo, se vio obligado a darse vuelta, apartarla de si y mirarla fríamente. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo: ese era el momento ineludible, pues si se dejaba vencer por ella una vez más, nunca podría decírselo. Era ahora o nunca._

- _Ginevra- comenzó con tono helado. Ella tembló. Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo.- Lo único que quiero es irme a la cama. A dormir- aclaró- ¿No puedes entenderlo?_

"¡Oh, Harry James Potter, cuanto vas a odiarte por esto"!

_Ella se alejó, resentida. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva._

- _No, no puedo- su reproche era solo un murmullo agitado- Antes podía leer tus pensamientos, pero ahora eres impredecible. ¡Y no puedo adivinar lo que quieres si no me lo dices!_

_Él cerró los ojos. El momento crucial había llegado, y no se sentía capaz de sumergirse en los ojos chocolate mientras firmaba su sentencia de muerte._

- _No tengo nada que decirte._

_La estaba dejando, y lo sabía._

_La estaba dejando, y no se lo perdonaría jamás._

_La estaba dejando, y le dolía en lo más profundo del alma. _

_Tambaleando, Ginny se acercó a él y le posó una mano en la mejilla, mientras el rostro masculino se distorsionaba en un rictus extraño. ¿Por qué le hacia eso? ¿Por qué lo tocaba, produciéndole ese ya conocido corrientazo, que le ponía la piel de gallina y le daba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo?_

- _Harry- lo llamó con la voz ahogada. Él cerró los ojos aún más fuerte. Esa palabra, esa única palabra, tan sencilla como era su nombre, pero pronunciada por ella, había roto las compuertas de todas sus emociones, y si no se controlaba pronto, se echaría a llorar como un niño- ¿Ya no me amas?_

_Abrió los ojos y, carentes de toda emoción, pues así le resultaba más sencillo evitar el llanto, los fijo en ella, recordando, grabando, reteniendo todos y cada uno de los rasgos femeninos, para así atesorarlos hasta el día de su muerte. _

- _No- respondió por fin_

- _¿Así de simple?- preguntó Ginevra, incrédula - ¿Cómo quien apaga la llama de una vela de un soplido? ¿No sientes nada? ¿Pasión, deseo, afinidad, ternura, cariño? ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera compasión?_

_Él volvió a cerrar los ojos. Exceptuando la última, sentía todas y cada una de esas cosas por ella, solo que elevadas a la enésima potencia._

- _No te hagas esto, Ginevra._

_Ardía en deseos de rogarle que no _le _hiciera esto, que le permitiera hacerlo de la manera más corta y sencilla posible, pues no se creía capaz de resistir demasiado tiempo, pero no podía. _

- _¿Hacerme qué?- estaba histérica- ¿Puedo hacerme algo peor a lo que tu ya me has hecho? Creí que me amabas, Harry. Pero no. No sentías nada. Me usaste. ¿Qué querías de mi, si yo nada podía darte… excepto amor?- inhaló profundo con los ojos cerrados, antes de volver a abrirlos. Ya no lloraba, pero aún los tenía dilatados y brillantes- ¿Es tu última palabra?_

- _Vuelvo a repetírtelo: no tengo nada que decirte._

_O, mejor dicho, no _podía _decirle nada. Porque ganas, tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas…_

- _Entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_Él se encerró en su escritorio, sintiéndose incapaz de verla mientras preparaba las valijas y se marchaba de su vida para siempre. Se sentó en el suelo, contra la puerta, y lloró._

_Lloró como hacia años que no lloraba._

_Cuando volvió a salir, ella ya se había marchado._

_No volvió a ver a Ginevra Weasley._

_(Fin Flash Back Harry)_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Porque, nótelo usted, al hacer el amor,**

**siente las mismas cosquillas **

**que sintió hace mucho más de 20.**

**Nótelo, así, de repente, **

**es usted amalgama perfecta **

**entre experiencia y juventud**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Se calló.

Se calló y cerró los ojos.

Le había soltado toda la historia de golpe, deteniéndose apenas para respirar, y aunque ahora se sentía inmensamente aliviado, también se sentía vacío.

Ahora que ella sabía toda la verdad, ya no le quedaba _nada_.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, quizás minutos, quizás horas, quizás toda una vida, pues el tiempo corría diferente cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando por fin logró asimilar todas las secuelas que podría llegar a traer lo que acababa de hacer, abrió los ojos y la miró.

La miró, y volvió a sentirse igual de miserable que veintitrés años atrás, cuando ella se había resentido por el evidente desprecio en sus negativas.

Ella aún tenía la cabeza gacha y el cabello rojo oscuro, que ya comenzaba a secarse y a tomar su color normal, le cubría todo el rostro, y aunque no dejaba escapar ni siquiera un sollozo, Harry podía ver las lágrimas que caían, silenciosas, en su regazo.

La tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, estremecido por la fuerza de los recuerdos, no solo del que acababa de tener, sino también del que esa situación le despertaba. Tenía los ojos grandes, dilatados y brillantes, y las mejillas llenas de surcos, pero como su llanto, tan sufrido interiormente, había sido tan sosegado al ser exteriorizado, no se le había puesto roja la nariz ni tenía los ojos hinchados. Parecía que en su interior se había abierto un pozo sin fondo al romperse las compuertas de su alma de todo aquel dolor que había intentado contener durante más de veinte años, y al haber llegado al entendimiento final que, si bien era gratificante, no le brindaba ningún consuelo, no podía dejar de llorar ni siquiera mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Y es que ahora no solo lloraba por ella y por su dolor, sino también por el de él.

El moreno le limpió una lágrima con el dedo índice, y probó el líquido salado con la punta de la lengua. Eran exactamente como las recordaba.

- Perdóname- le susurro, pero lo que vino a continuación no era la disculpa que ella hubiese esperado- No pude cumplir mi promesa.

_(Flash Back Harry)_

_Por_ _fin había acabado._

_Luego de tantas penurias y pérdidas, Voldemort finalmente estaba muerto._

_Harry se volteó. A su alrededor, todo era un silencio sepulcral, mientras los ex miembros del ED y la Orden del Fénix lo miraban, empapados en el reciente conocimiento de lo que acababa de suceder._

_El moreno dio un paso, tambaleante, hacia ellos, y luego susurró, con voz ahogada:_

- _Se ha ido._

_Hermione fue la primera en correr a sus brazos, riendo con una mezcla extraña de euforia contenida e histeria. Ron no tardó en seguirla._

_Envuelto en la maraña de gente que se apiñaba a su alrededor, Potter buscaba en puntas de pie a la única persona que realmente deseaba ver en ese momento._

_Tardó un poco en encontrarla, pero finalmente la vio. Alejada del grupo, estaba sentada en un rincón y el largo cabello pelirrojo le cubría la cara._

_Se zafó como pudo del extraño abrazo conjunto que le estaban brindando Luna y Remus y les hizo un gesto a todos los demás, que indicaba muy a las claras que lo dejasen en paz. Estaban todos tan felices que poco les habría importado que él los mandase al peor de los Siete Infiernos._

_Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló a su lado, le acomodó detrás de la oreja un rebelde mechón pelirrojo y le levantó la barbilla con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara._

_Sonreía, y era una sonrisa auténtica, pero gruesas lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas. Estaba llorando, y pese a que ese debería ser uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, él sintió un extraño vacío en el corazón._

- _Gin- comenzó, llamándola por ese precioso apelativo que solo él le daba- ¿qué ocurre, mi pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras, pelirroja?_

_Ella bajó los ojos._

- _Lloro por ti._

_Él simplemente se quedó mirándola, sin entender._

- _¿Por mi? ¿Por qué habrías de llorar por mi?_

- _¡Oh, Harry!- comenzó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello. Él la tomó por la cintura y la apretó más contra su cuerpo- Sé que fue por el bien, no solo de todos nosotros, si no de la Humanidad entera, ¡pero siento tanto que hayas tenido que convertirte en victimario!_

_Él se quedó helado por un momento, consciente por primera vez de la inmensidad del amor que ella le tenía, y tan conmovido por lo que ella acababa de decir, que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llorar. La apretó más fuerte por un instante y luego la alejó de si._

_Le acarició con ternura una mejilla y luego le limpió una lágrima con el dedo índice, para luego llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo con la lengua._

- _Ya está- dijo- He desdeñado cosas grandiosas, Ginny, pero no tus lágrimas. Ahora las llevo dentro de mi, y, como son también el estandarte de tu amor, en cierto modo, ahora te llevaré siempre viva dentro de mi alma. Tu amor me servirá para restañar esa herida que tanto dolor te causa, y tus lágrimas serán el recordatorio de que, una vez, hubo una mujer que lloró por mi, no por ella, no por el dolor que yo le había causado, sino solamente por mi y por mi dolor. Prometo que nunca volverás a llorar por mi, Gin. (7)_

_(Fin Flash Back Harry)_

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que casi dejó de llorar.

¿Cómo podía él conocerla tan bien?

¿Cómo podía saber que, esta vez, no solo lloraba por ella, sino también por él?

- Perdóname- repitió él y la pelirrojo notó en su voz que él también estaba a punto de llorar- Prometí que tú no volverías a llorar por mi, y no supe cumplir ese pacto.

Ella lo silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo él. Ese era un recuerdo que también ella tenía siempre latente a flor de la mente consciente.

- Deja ya de culparte- le dijo en un susurro- No es algo que esté en tus manos controlar. Soy yo la que llora por ti, Harry, y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Cometiste un error, si, pero fue un error que yo estaba más que dispuesta a saber perdonártelo, solo que tuvo consecuencias no deseadas que estaban fuera de tu control. Tú fuiste tan víctima del destino como yo.

Y fue en ese momento, el de su absolución final, que él ya no pude contener su impulso, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y la besó.

La besó apenas, dulce, casi suave. Los labios de ella le eran tan dolorosamente familiares que el reconocimiento fue como un golpe físico. Quizás por eso, ambos se separaron en seguida.

Ella se alejo un poco de él, que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, y miró deliberadamente hacia otro lado.

- ¿Sabes?- comenzó, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y aunque él no dio señas verbales de haberla oído, abrió los ojos- Desde que supe que Luna era la madre de James… pues, en fin… yo… no pude evitar pensar que el destino se había equivocado apenas… que le había errado por poco a la que debió de ser la realidad.

Él suspiró.

- Si, lo sé- bajó los ojos un instante y ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que él explotó por fin- ¡Oh, Gin! ¡No sabes cuantas veces desee que tú fueras la madre de James, y no Luna!

- ¿Y piensas que yo no?- respondió ella con amargura- No te puedes hacer a la idea de cuantas veces me descubrí mirándolo llena de amor… maternal. No tuve hijos, Harry, más por elección propia que del destino, y no puedo evitar verlo a él como uno.

- Dudo que él te vea como una madre.- replicó él, no sin cierta ironía.

Ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

- Si, ¿no es cierto?- soltó una risita amargada- No sé que atracción especial les despierto a los Potter…

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Gin?- no había ya resentimiento en la pregunta, sino tan solo tristeza- ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él?

Ginny rió.

- Hay veces que las situaciones nos superan, Harry. Se nos salen de control, se nos van de las manos, y no podemos hacer nada por detenerlas. Eso me sucedió a mi con James. Cuando quise darme cuenta, se había vuelto inmanejable. Pero no lo disfrute, si a eso apunta tu pregunta, que no te quepan dudas.

El moreno se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, le corrió la pesada mata de cabello pelirrojo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Ella gimió.

- ¿Segura?- le preguntó en susurros- ¿No te hubieras deleitado lo mismo, si fueran sus labios… y no los míos?

Ginny se volteó.

- Harry- le preguntó- ¿has sentido lo que conmigo con Luna… o con cualquier otra mujer?

Potter le esquivó la mirada.

- No- murmuró.

- Lo que pensaba. Hombres, Harry, he tenido cientos; amante, solo uno.

Una vez más se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que ella por fin se atrevió a preguntarle algo que se moría por saber.

- Harry... ¿por qué no me contaste la verdad?

- Porque te conozco- fue la simple respuesta de él. Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada- Te conozco, y sé cual hubiera sido tu reacción. Hubieras querido quedarte a mi lado, ya que Luna no había aceptado nuestro matrimonio por compromiso, criando conmigo ese hijo que no era tuyo. Y me pareció que no era justo- él meneó la cabeza- Me pareció egoísta encadenarte a mi lado, con un hijo ajeno, cuando solo tenías diecisiete años. Fui un tonto, lo sé, pero creí que podrías rehacer tu vida, en otro lado, con tus propios hijos, con…- tragó saliva. Odiaba tener que decir eso- … otro hombre.

- Y te equivocaste- susurró ella- No pude tener otro hombre, no solo por temor a que volvieran a herirme, sino porque ninguno de ellos eran tu. Llevo 31 años enamorada de ti, Harry, y eso no lo ha podido cambiar nadie. ¡31 años! ¡Es toda una vida!

- Yo llevo 26 años enamorado de ti- susurró él, con la cabeza gacha- Y eso tampoco ha cambiado.

Y entonces alzó el rostro, y la miró a los ojos.

La miró a los ojos, y vio ese mismo amor inmenso que lo había cautivado tantos años atrás, cuando ella no tenía más de quince años.

Todo había cambiado. Ellos, sus vidas, incluso el mundo. Pero ese amor continuaba intacto, inamovible, _impoluto_.

Y entonces si, se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y la beso.

La beso propiamente, poniéndole una mano en la barbilla y con la otra sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

La beso y sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba, y se le desdibujó en el recuerdo el rostro de James, y cualquier clase de culpabilidad que podría haber sentido.

Sintió que, por primera vez en largo tiempo, el monstruo que llevaba dentro del pecho rugía de triunfo cuando ella giró noventa grados y lo tumbó sobre el sillón, quedando encima de él.

¿Importaba que él la hubiera hecho sufrir hasta el tormento, que hubiera tenido un hijo con otra, que hubiera irrumpido en su casa sin permiso, que la hubiera hecho llorar hasta que el alma le quedó reseca?

No, no importaba.

No, al menos, mientras él le besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía en el cuerpo, mientras volvía a sentirse una mujer, mientras la despojaba de la muy molesta bata y ella le sacaba la camisa casi indecentemente, mientras volvía a querer gritar de gozo, mientras volvía a sentirse _suya_.

Muchas horas después, y sin poder entender bien cómo, se despertó en la cama de ella, acostado a su lado. La pelirroja estaba acomodada en posición fetal, muy cerca suyo, y lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

- Hola- murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras estiraba apenas una mano para acariciarle la barbilla- No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto.

- También yo.

Él se acercó tanto a ella que casi se les chocaban las narices. Tenía una duda, una última y única duda, y debía eliminarla para poder volver a entregarse por entero a ese inagotable torbellino, quizás tormento, quizás sosiego, de amarla en plenitud.

Debía, no, _¡necesitaba!_ saber si ella realmente no había pensado en James ni por un solo instante.

- Gin- comenzó mientras le besaba la naricita, el mentón, las mejillas, los párpados, pero ella lo interrumpió redirigiendo su boca hacia la de ella, y lo calló con un beso largo y profundo, y lo que dijo a continuación despejó cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle.

- No, no Gin- lo corrigió- _Tu_ Gin. Por siempre, tu Gin.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**¡Como sueño con usted, señora!**

**Imagínese que no hablo de otra cosa**

**que no sea de usted.**

**¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, señora,**

**para ver si se enamora**

**de este diez años menor?**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

James Potter llegó a la casa de la que pronto sería su prometida, y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par, pero se encogió de hombros y entró.

No anunció su llegada de ningún modo, pues quería darle una sorpresa. Lo que no sabía era que el que se llevaría la sorpresa sería _él_.

Se dirigió a la sala con paso cauteloso, y, al escuchar un par de voces dialogando se asombró tanto como su padre lo había hecho apenas veinticuatro horas antes. Solo que a él, a diferencia de Harry, el reconocerlas no lo tranquilizó en modo alguno, sino que aumento su sensación de perplejidad.

Una, la femenina, era de Ginevra, y podía asegurarlo no solo porque el departamento era de ella, sino también porque esa delicada voz de _mezzosoprano_ era inconfundible.

La otra, la masculina, y aunque no había en ella ningún matiz distintivo o particular, James también la reconoció enseguida, porque era la segunda voz que había atesorado en su memoria, después de la de su madre. Era la voz de Harry James Potter.

_¿Qué podía estar haciendo su padre con Ginny?_, se pregunto asombradísimo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irrumpir en la sala, para preguntar eso mismo, escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

- James, en cambio, es una daga clavada en medio del alma, es un dolor que nada cura, que nada para, ¡que nada calma! ¿Sabes por qué, Harry? ¿Quieres que te diga el porque, Harry? Porque él _no_ es el hijo que no tuve… _¡sino el hijo que _debiera _haber tenido! ¡Él es el hijo de _tu _sangre que _yo _debiera haber llevado en el vientre, _no Luna! _¡No Luna!-_gritaba la pelirroja.

El pelinegro se quedo sin aire. _¿Qué demon…?_

- Gin- comenzó su padre, y a James no se le escapo que estaba utilizando la palabra vedada y que ella, aunque había dejado escapar un sollozo, se lo había permitido- yo sé que duele, pero…- se detuvo.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!- volvía a gritar ella, al borde de la histeria- ¡No vuelvas a pretender que sabes por lo que pase!

Potter menor se dejó hacer silenciosamente contra la pared, como un rey de ajedrez vencido, y continuó escuchando. Se le había desdibujado en el recuerdo cual había sido su propósito inicial al ir al departamento de la pelirroja y, aunque lo recordara, poco importaría en ese momento, pues cosas más importantes llenaban su cabeza. Necesitaba _saber_, necesitaba _entender_, necesitaba llegar a ese punto álgido de conocimiento en el que todo volvía a tomar sentido…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¿Hora, hora y media? ¿Siglo, siglo y medio? más tarde, pues en realidad eso no solo era algo que escapaba a su conocimiento, sino que no le interesaba saber, James se levantó del suelo, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, incapaz de volver a oír otra declaración mutua de amor como de la que había sido partícipe clandestino apenas segundos antes.

¡Treinta y un años llevaba ella enamorada de su padre! ¡Treinta y un años! ¿Qué podía esperar hacer él, frente a la fuerza y la violencia de ese amor eterno?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Y pensar que él, aunque no de manera consciente, claro, pues aún no tenía conciencia suficiente como para provocar algo así, había sido la causa de esa ruptura horrible.

Él había sido quien había roto aquello que siempre debió permanecer unido.

Continuó llorando mientras bajaba por el ascensor, pues aunque sabía (no entendía _como_ lo sabía, simplemente era un conocimiento inherente a su naturaleza que acababa de adquirir) que ellos estaban hechos en uno para el otro, no podía evitar que doliera.

¡Ay, como dolía!

Porque James Sirius Potter no tenía nada que le fuera propio, único, exclusivo. Todo le había pertenecido primero a su padre, todo, desde el aspecto físico hasta la mujer que amaba, o que al menos creía amar, pues ya ni siquiera él sabía interpretar correctamente sus sentimientos, después del golpe emocional que acababa de sufrir.

Su padre se lo había llevado todo.

Y a él no le había quedado nada.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un trago. Dos Tres.

Todo el alcohol existente en el mundo no alcanzaría a ahogar su pena, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. _(8)_

James Potter estaba sentado en un bar, bebiendo un vaso tras otro de lo que fuera que el mozo le estaba sirviendo, y hubiera sido muy sencillo envenenarlo, si alguien lo hubiese deseado, porque tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y se negaba a abrirlos.

Era muy tonto lo que estaba haciendo, incluso parecía casi una niñería, pero, muy en el fondo, él tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Tener los ojos abiertos no le había acarreado ningún bien.

Por tener los ojos abiertos, había conocido a Ginny y, por eso mismo, había descubierto toda la verdad.

Aunque nunca hubiese llegado a discernir la realidad, ni siquiera había tenido la suficiente percepción como para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien en ella.

¿Para qué le servían los ojos abiertos, si su mente era cuadrada, necia, y se negaba a funcionar correctamente cuando su dueño más lo necesitaba?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó repentinamente una desconocida voz femenina, que vino a interrumpir el hilo de sus amargos pensamientos.

Quizás, si hubiese sido otra la que realizase esa misma pregunta, el moreno la habría enviado al peor de los Siete Infiernos, deseándole los más dolorosos tormentos, pero esa voz era tan dulce, cálida y afectuosa, que la palabra brotó de su boca antes de que él tuviera tiempo de contenerla.

- No.

James escuchó el ruido de una silla al ser arrastrada, y supuso que ella se había sentado en su mesa, sino a su lado.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- la voz era tan cercana que él se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella estaba sentada muy cerca suyo.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era ese ángel bondadoso que el cielo había enviado a preocuparse por sus problemas?

- Nadie puede.

- Entonces… ¿por qué te preocupas?

Él la hubiera mirado perplejo, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Exactamente eso. Si tienes un problema, y el problema no tiene solución, no tiene sentido que te preocupes. O se arreglara solo o deberás aprender a convivir con él, nada más.

James dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Haces que suene tan sencillo…

- No- lo interrumpió ella- Solo hago que suene realista. Te lo has tomado muy bien, la mayoría de la gente ya me ha corrido a estas alturas.

- ¿Qué, sueles pasearte por los bares escuchando los problemas de los borrachos melancólicos?- ella sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero él no pudo apreciarla.- ¿Tan ángel eres?

Ella se ruborizo.

- No, soy mucho más humana aún de lo que imaginas. ¿Puedo preguntar porque tienes los ojos cerrados?

- Ya lo has hecho.

- Un punto para ti, cazaste uno de mis más antiguos trucos- James sonrió de nuevo. La pena poco a poco se le iba desvaneciendo.- Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, niño listo.

El moreno suspiró. ¿Por qué no habría de decírselo si, después de todo…?

- Hoy, cuando fui al departamento de mi novia a pedirla en matrimonio, la encontré con mi padre. Ellos fueron amantes muchos años atrás, y solo se separaron porque él embarazó a mi madre por error.

Se quedó en silencio. Era contradictorio, pero ahora que no era el único que llevaba esa carga, se sintió aliviado.

- Ganaste.- murmuró ella.

- ¿Gané?

- Si. Tú realmente tienes un problema por el que vale la pena, si no preocuparse, al menos el embriagarse y ponerse melancólico.

James rió.

- ¿Quieres una copa?- le ofreció.

- No gracias- respondió ella, y en su tono hubo algo que sonó helado- Soy abstemia.

- ¿Por religión, por ética o por qué?

- Por que sí. Cuando tenía cinco años, un par de tíos míos me dieron tanto hidromiel que estuve enferma durante una semana. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a probar una gota de alcohol y, si he de serte sincera, lo considero una falla de carácter.

Él se sintió avergonzado. ¿Qué era eso? Acababa de conocerla, aún no le había visto ni la cara, ella lo reprendía directamente y no se sentía ofendido ni molesto, sino… ¿avergonzado?

- Cada loco con su tema, ¿no?. Pero, niña abstemia- a pesar de la burla evidente, él había apartado su copa, que el mozo le acababa de llevar, llena, y no la había tocado- no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Tampoco tu me has dicho el tuyo.

- Yo pregunté primero. Además, los niños y las damas primero.

En el rostro de ella brilló una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Y qué se supone que soy yo? ¿Una dama… o un niño?

James se puso serio, y no siguió la broma.

- Una dama, por supuesto.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse, pero no dejó que eso la amilanara.

- Pero yo creo en la igualdad de los sexos, así que, para mi, las damas _no_ van primero.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me rindo: James Potter- dijo con un suspiro, esperando los acostumbrados comentarios sobre su parentesco ilustre, pero ella no dijo nada- Ahora es tu turno.

- Me niego a decirle mi nombre a alguien que no me ha mirado a la cara.

Él vaciló un instante, sopesando, pero al final decidió que lo que ella le estaba pidiendo era justo, y abrió los ojos.

Un par de grandes y brillantes ojos castaños, llenos de inteligencia, dominaban el rostro de ella. Debajo, se ubicaba una nariz ligeramente respingada y cubierta de pecas, que se extendían como una plaga por las mejillas. Una sonrisa radiante curvaba su boca menuda, pero de labios llenos. Una larga cola de caballo rojo oscuro caía en cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Era tan parecida a Ginny, que el moreno estuvo a punto de soltar un grito.

James tardó apenas un par de segundos en interiorizar todos sus rasgos, que se combinaban con una delicadeza majestuosa y cuando, por fin lo hizo, sintió que se estremecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Estiró una mano y le rozó apenas una mejilla con la yema de los dedos, para convencerse de que ella era real y no la estaba soñando.

- ¿Co… cómo te llamas?- le preguntó con la voz ahogada.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, de una manera que le pareció que le llegaba hasta el alma, antes de responder:

- Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Notas de la Autora:**

_(1):_ Amaia Montero, (maravillosa) voz y (excelente) compositora del grupo español La Oreja de Van Gogh, en la canción _Un mundo mejor_: "_Quiero encontrarte a ti/sonriendo a la vida/si no te sonríe ella a ti" _

_(2):_ Ginevra era la reina del Rey Arturo. Yo la detesto, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, y eso no quita que el nombre sea de reina.

_(3):_ Dicho popular. El lumbrera de Alejandro Sanz lo amplió, muy sabiamente, en su canción _Corazón partío: "Corazón que no ve es corazón que no siente/corazón que te miente, amor"_

_(4): _ Si, sé que ya van muchas aclaraciones, ¡pero siento la necesidad de decir todo esto! _Como hacer a un lado el pasado_, de Ricardo Arjona: "_Como hacer a un lado el pasado/me confundes con piedra, yo soy humano/Como hacer a un lado el pasado/ me confundes contigo, yo si te amo"_

_(5):_ ¡No maten a Harry! Esperen a ver su versión de los hechos. Y, si la de Gin es triste, la de él es desgarradora.

_(6):_ Referencia a una entrevista donde JK declaró, de manera separada, pero ambas cosas en fin, que Harry es un "_hombre marcado"_, y que Ginny y Harry son completos "_iguales_". Combino ambas cosas y Ginny es una "_mujer marcada"_, aunque ya lo era desde que fue poseída por Voldemort.

_(7): _Basado en un fragmento de un libro de Colleen McCullough, ya no recuerdo si era _La Corona de hierba_ o _Favoritos de la Fortuna_. Es un encuentro precioso entre Sila y Aurelia (y eso que no me gusta Sila, Aurelia me cae pesada y no apruebo ni de cerca esa relación dudosa que tienen). Quisiera tener el libro para poder aproximarme más, porque amo esa escena, pero no lo tengo y tuve que recurrir a mi frágil y engañosa memoria. ¿Qué recuerdo? Que ella, mujer completamente flemática, lloraba por el dolor de él, él se sentía conmovido porque nunca una mujer le había ofrendado sus lágrimas, y las bebía, diciendo que así la llevaría por siempre dentro de él.

_(8)_: Fragmento plagiado (a mi misma) del final alternativo de _Mi Caramelo_.

No, James no está delirando, ni esquizofrénico, ni yo tampoco. Si alguien no entendió el final, hágame el favor de volver a la segunda parte del flashback de Ginny.

Al primero que me diga a que libro pertenecen los diálogos del primer encuentro entre James y Ginny, le hago un fic a pedido.

_A los lectores de Marketing:_ Paciencia. Solo les pido paciencia. El quinto capítulo está en camino, pero no les puedo decir si está más cerca de la meta que de la línea de salida o viceversa.

_A mis lectores en general:_ Quizás no me vean frecuentemente durante los próximos tiempos, pues mi computadora está en- vías- de- ser- arreglada, y no sé cuanto tiempo llevará eso. Mientras tanto, me tomaré la libertad de recomendarles mis dos fics post libro seis (ahora que está al alcance de la comunidad en general y no solo de aquellos que saben mucho inglés o que pudieron bajarse traducciones pirateadas): _Eres Mía_, un Harry/Ginny dulcísimo, ubicado en la boda de Bill y Fleur, y _El Tercer Elemento_, un Ron/Hermione de dos capítulos: _Hielo,_ pensamientos de Hermione poco después de que Ron y Lavander comenzaran a salir, y _Agua,_ pensamientos de Hermione cuando _Won-Won_ y _Lav- Lav_ (los _Ro-Ro y La-La_ de la traducción no me gustan, prefiero los originales en inglés) rompieron. Próximamente _Vapor_, capítulo final. ¿Algo más? ¡Ah, si! A quien quiera leer mi última historia cómica, vaya a mis Autores Favoritos, de ahí elija a _ErmySelene_ y, de sus historias, lean _30 cosas que NO debes hacer si buscas amor _(¿y por qué no también su historia _Puede ser?)_, escrito por las dos en una cooperación increíble.

Bien, hermosa gente, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un montón de hermosos reviews (porque lo harán, ¿NO ES CIERTO?) y que… ¿por qué no? me cuenten que tal estuvo su San Valentín.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**-/Lean, Escriban, Sueñen, Amen, Sonrían-/**

**-/Estrella-/**


	2. Epilogo: Abre los ojos

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, por extraño que parezca, aquí estoy de nuevo. Ya desde antes de terminar _Señora _(y porque yo ya sabía el final) tenía ganas de enfocarme en la relación James-Ginny (la otra), pero me parecía difícil y lo relegué. Y, ahora, a pedido de ustedes, la hice. Me resultó complicado, debo admitir: la historia esta protagonizada por dos personajes salidos íntegramente de mi imaginación, y yo misma debía ir moldeándolos con el correr de las palabras, y decidir que opción tomarían en cada caso. En fin, vamos a lo que ustedes les interesa. Pero, primero… ¡a responder reviews!

**Aclaración:** Al menos en esta parte, **Ginny** será la hija de Ron y Hermione y **Ginevra** será la original, ¿de acuerdo?

**Náyades:** Gracias por todo, pero ¿sabes que fue lo que más impresión me causó? ¡Que mi summary te causara intriga! Soy pésima escribiéndolos, y aunque este me lo planee bastante, no creí que tuviera ni un poco de efecto.

**Luinas:** Sip, es rebuscada. Sip, es un H/G "diferente" por decirlo de alguna manera. Sip, es una canción conocidísima (y muy hermosa, además, pero eso es algo que me guardo para mi, porque es mi opinión). No, no te equivocas. Es _Romeo y Julieta_ de punta a punta (sin contar las adaptaciones, claro esta). Y aunque no seas la primera… bien, veré que puedo hacer con ese Ron/Hermione. Mientras tanto… ¿puedo sugerirte mis propios _Mi Caramelo_ y _El Tercer Elemento_? Son R/Hr de punta a punta.

**Paula Black-Snape:** No creo venga por ese lado, pero a mi me gusta la pareja Bellatrix/Severus, y debo admitir que tu nickname me hace sonreír. Si, me anime con el epílogo, pero es solo James/Ginny. No le encontré la vuelta al Harry/Ginevra.

**Sailor** **Alluminem Siren:** ¿Por qué no iría a leer tus reviews? Leo TODOS los reviews, y más de una vez, te lo aseguro. Si, la continuación estaba en mis planes, lo que no estaba era hacerla. Bien, me gusta que hayas sacado este tema. En cierto modo, si, James está deslumbrado con la apariencia física de Ginevra. Recuerda que fue un flechazo casi a primera vista. Pero, con el tiempo, llegó un cariño auténtico por ella (yo no lo llamaría _amor_, sino que es algo más similar al _arrobamiento_) y, encontrarte frente a frente con una persona muy parecida a aquella a la que _crees_ amar con toda tu alma, ha de ser un buen shock, sobre todo considerando que ella no tiene rasgos muy comunes, ¿no? Encontrar a un pelirrojo auténtico que no tenga ojos azules, o al menos claros, es complicadísimo, al menos en mi país, donde no abundan, y el cabello rojo oscuro, ya son palabras mayores. Los diálogos son de _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakespeare.

**Barel28:** Gracias a Dios te mantuvo expectante. _Señora_ es una historia donde los personajes (todos ellos: James, Harry y Ginevra) pasan por muchos cambios, y muchas veces sentí que estaba dando necesarias vueltas en círculo para llevarlos a ese punto de maduración para un buen cambio psicológico que yo necesitaba, pero que, a cambio, la historia se hacia muy larga… y muy pesada. ¿Sabes? Me diste una buena sorpresa. La similitud James/Ginny- Ron/Hermione era algo que no estaba en mis planes conscientes, pero cuando tú me la mencionaste me puse a analizarla y le encontré mucho sentido. La relación entre estos dos es un Ron/Hermione intensificado: no porque se amen más, sino porque lo he llevado a los extremos. James se parece mucho a Luna, sin perder ese toque peculiar que solo Harry podría otorgarle: bohemio, soñador, artista, sensible y puro, es un idealista sin remedio, y necesita de alguien que lo traiga a la Tierra y le ponga los pies en el suelo. Ginny es muy Hermione: un sol con los demás, pero un inquisidor del siglo XVI consigo misma: estructurada, rígida, perfeccionista, inflexible. Y necesita alguien que la saque de sus esquemas, que le "voltee el mundo de cabeza" como dice ella misma en esta historia. Si, has sido muy suspicaz con esos dos. Mis humildes felicitaciones.

**Camil:** ¡una de mis afortunadas ganadoras! Muy bien, es el libro, y es la escena. Aquí tienes lo que pediste: la continuación. Y, como me siento desprendida, tienes derecho a pedir otro fic especial para ti. Lo que quieras, solo pido que no sea slash, porque es una de mis reglas y, si puede ser, que me especifiques más o menos como lo quieres.

**MaryGin:** Bien, en realidad no fuiste la primera en dejar review, pero si la primera que me trajo la respuesta correcta (a ser sinceras, los demás ni lo intentaron), así que tu también tienes derecho a pedir otro fic especial para ti. Repito: no slash y si puede ser, algo específico (ConnyB me pidió solo un R/Hr y estuve un año para hacérselo… pero bueno, en fin nació _Mi Caramelo_). Me obligó a creer que lo que dijiste sobre que lo habías leído cinco veces y no te cansaba es solo una manera de decir. Sería un orgullo inmenso para mi que alguien _re-leyera_ mis fics. Es muy bueno que te _lean_, pero a la lectura te impulsa una curiosidad que a veces es casi animal. En cambio, la _re-lectura_ implica un grado de identificación con la historia, un haber llegado en cierto modo al alma o a la mente del lector que me encantaría poder lograr.

**Ginny Potter W**: jojojo, menudo nick. Y más con el sentido que le da esta historia en particular. Me tomaré tu pregunta al pie de la letra. Estaba tirada en mi cama, serían las dos de la madrugada, mi mejor amiga estaba acostada en un colchón al lado mío y estábamos escuchando el CD _Historias_ de Arjona (las dos somos fans a morir). Y esta historia simplemente surgió. La canción siempre me había sugerido a Ginevra, con todas esas alusiones a la pasión y el fuego, pero no me encajaba con mi Harry/Ginevra tradicional. Hasta que apareció James en mi cabeza y, para rematarla, Ginny. Gire 90 grados y le dije:"_Carla (ErmySelene) prohíbime lo que estoy pensando"; "¿Qué cosa?"; "Solo prohibimelo": "Ni pienso. Quizás no me convenga prohibírtelo. Escupilo"_ Se lo conté, y ella se negó a prohibirme que hiciera eso. No podía, me dijo. Y, en fin, así surgió esta historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por todo.

**Bell:** ¡me alegro!

**Hermlils:** Una mezcla de Hermione y Lily, supongo. Sinceramente, no me molestará en nada que te pegues una vueltecita por mis otros fics. ¡Y que me hagas saber que te parecen!

**Gaby** **B:** Dulce. Yo no la hubiera utilizado, pero esta bien aplicada. Te reitero lo que le dije a Hermlils.

**Dark** **Blush:** Aja, Harry es un imbécil. Aja, hice sufrir mucho a Ginevra (¿pero que diversión hay si eso no sucede?)

Me sorprendió mucho que nadie comentara ni una palabra sobre esas dos parejas _no-canon_ que son mi obsesión, y que, de un modo u otro me las ingenié para meter en el fic. Obviamente, estoy hablando del Charlie/Tonks y el Draco/Luna.

Mucho, mucho cariño a todos. Y gracias por leer.

¿Algo más? ¡Ah, si! Van a desilusionarse. Y mucho.

"**Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lágrimas, de amores perdidos. **

**Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio. **

**Y me dices por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos. **

**Yo solo te abrazó, y te consuelo. Me pides mil consejos **

**para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido. **

**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien desvelas y te desesperas. **

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos. **

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien vos despertas, ilusionada. **

**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada…"**

"_Yo quisiera"- _Reik

**Epílogo:**

**Abre los ojos**

James Potter se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, apagó las luces de la sala, puso música tenue y se recostó en el sofá.

Era un sábado a la noche, y ni él entendía porque estaba en casa, cuando su medio hermano Sean lo había invitado a irse con él de boliche. James le había respondido que no sin motivo especial, excepto una increíble corazonada que le había dicho que debía quedarse en casa. Su pensamiento, frío, lógico y racional, heredado de su padre, le había susurrado, varias veces ya en lo que iba del día, que era un idiota. Sin embargo, él, y porque nunca le había fallado, había preferido, al menos por esta vez, seguir ese instinto casi animal, heredado de su madre, y que no tenía ningún fundamento legítimo.

Pero se había equivocada. Aquella vez, su intuición le había fallado.

Afuera tronaba una tormenta, que tenía todas las miras de volverse eléctrica, estaban por dar las doce de la noche, y no había sucedido nada.

Si aquel presentimiento se basaba en que moriría aplastado por un árbol o quemado por un rayo si salía aquella noche, era un consuelo muy pobre, pues nunca llegaría a saberlo.

O quizás no había sido eso, sino que, desde que había roto con Ginevra (_Ginevra_, no Ginny; era otra quien ahora ocupaba ese nombre en su vida. Más aún cuando a la primera en cualquier momento podría comenzar a decirle _madrastra_), seis meses atrás, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

No es que aún le doliera, o que aún no pudiera superarlo.

Podía decirse que incluso ni siquiera la extrañaba, pues ahora había otra persona que supliera el papel de ella, y lo hacía muy bien, que lo consolaba, que lo escuchaba, que lo hacía reír, que lo…

Sacudió la cabeza.

No podía pensar en eso. No le hacia bien a ella, ni se hacia bien a si mismo.

Ella se había convertido en su gran amiga, y James prefería pasar el tiempo con la pelirroja que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero no estaba _bien_, no era _justo_, no era _racional_, que, cuando ella no estuviera, como esa noche, él sufriera como un condenado.

Pero así era.

No le apetecía salir, las fiestas no le llamaban, los ruidos le rompían la cabeza y… prácticamente había dejado de tomar alcohol. No era fácil dejar una costumbre tan de repente, y sin embargo James lo estaba intentando. Ya no tomaba al salir, por lo pronto, aunque aún no podía dejar de hacerlo cuando estaba deprimido. Ese era su mayor consuelo. O, bueno… en realidad, uno de los mayores…

Ella habría fruncido el ceño, disgustada, si lo hubiera visto con un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Hubieran peleado, aunque ella siempre ganara, y tiraría el contenido del vaso en el vater, mientras le diría: _Cuando tu padre se acueste con tu novia, o con mi tía, hablamos. Mientras tanto, nada de alcohol._ Lo miraría directo a los ojos por un segundo, y luego ambos se echarían a reír, disfrutando de aquella complicidad única del recuerdo de la noche en que se habían conocido.

¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en ella _otra vez_?

Responder a esa pregunta no sería complicado.

James sabía y entendía _perfectamente_ **todos** los sentimientos que le despertaba la pelirroja, pero jamás los diría en voz alta. Porque decirlos en voz alta sería afirmarlos, declararlos, hacérselos saber al resto del mundo.

Y no quería eso.

No _podía_ hacer eso.

La amaba, y lo sabía.

La amaba, y lo entendía.

La amaba, y no lo aceptaba.

Stop.

No pienses en ella

Si ella no está pensando en ti ni por asomo. Si hay mil cosas que llenan su cabeza en esos momentos, todas mil veces más importantes que tu. Si son otras manos quienes la acarician, si otra boca besa su piel tersa, si otros labios murmur…

**¡Basta, basta, basta!**

No permitió que su mente se detuviera en la realidad de que esa noche su sufrimiento estaba elevado a la enésima potencia porque ella estaba cumpliendo un año de noviazgo con otro hombre.

Si quería sobrevivir a esa noche, no podía permitírselo.

El moreno se puso de espaldas, apretó un almohadón contra su cabeza, respiró profundo, puso la mente en blanco y se obligó a no pensar.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Los golpes en la puerta fueron tan tenues, tan suaves, que James casi creyó que eran producto de su imaginación, sobre todo cuando no había cosa que él deseara más en el Universo que verla a ella aparecer frente a su puerta.

Pero eso era imposible.

Se arrellanó más en el sillón y apretó más fuerte el almohadón contra su cabeza cuando creyó volver a oírlos.

- James Sirius Potter, _sé_ que estás ahí, y, si no me abres, tirare la puerta abajo. Y sabes que soy _perfectamente_ capaz.

El moreno se levantó tan de repente que tropezó con sus propias pantuflas, y cerca estuvo de irse de boca al piso.

_Conocía_ esa voz, y la conocía tan bien que, incluso a la distancia, notaba que había algo anormal, algo que no iba bien en ella.

¿Qué hacia ella allí, cuando (bien sabía él) esa era la noche sagrada con su novio?

Abrió la puerta.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente shockeado porque ella hubiera aparecido, así, de improviso, en su casa, una medianoche de tormenta, pero lo que sucedió lo dejó completamente estupefacto.

Ella se desplomó contra él tan rápido que el moreno no llegó ni a vislumbrarle la cara. No había hecho ni a tiempo de acomodar correctamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina, para poder sostenerla con mayor comodidad, cuando ella ya se había separado.

- Apestas a alcohol- le recriminó, aunque en su voz no había ni un dejo de reproche.

Él no se preocupó por contestarle, sino que prefirió utilizar ese tiempo para contemplarla. La ropa le escurría agua y tenía el cabello rojo, incluso más oscuro de lo normal, pegado al contorno de su rostro y su cuello. Estaba empapada, signo inequívoco de que había caminado bajo la tormenta, y el joven mago se preguntó porque no se había aparecido, o al menos no había utilizado la red flu. Se la veía destrozada, o quizás no tanto, pero él, que la conocía bien, sabía que lo estaba. Toda esa agua no le permitía ver si estaba llorando, aunque James lo dudaba: Ginevra Weasley _nunca_ lloraba. Aunque era increíblemente sensible a las lágrimas ajenas, el moreno jamás le había visto derramar ni una sola a ella, y Potter suponía que, en si misma, lo consideraría una falla del carácter tan reprochable como beber alcohol. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuan parecida era ella a Hermione, esa mujer maravillosa que era su madre: inteligente, perfeccionista, suspicaz, perceptiva, sincera, dulce, compasiva, pero inflexible consigo misma. James siempre la había visto parecida a su tía y tocaya pero, si bien Ginny había heredado cosas de ella, no eran _tan_ iguales como él había creído. Sin saber porque, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Ginevra se había acercado a la mesita cercana al sofá y, para asombro del moreno, e incluso casi de ella misma, tomó el vaso de whisky a medio llenar de él y lo vació de un trago. Antes de que él fuera capaz de decir una palabra, e incluso de procesar lo que acababa de contemplar, ella salió corriendo al baño, vomitó todo lo que acababa de tragar y volvió haciendo gárgaras con un vaso grande de agua.

- Ahora recuerdo porque estuve enferma una semana- murmuró, con voz seca y disgustada- Aunque es más venenoso de lo que lo recordaba- se acercó al aparador de la sala de James, tomó la botella de whisky, que era lo único de alcohol que aún había en la casa y, sin más ceremonias, la desapareció con un gesto de varita. James no se atrevió ni a protestar. Por un lado, mejor: así ya no volvería a sentirse tentado.

- No te quedes ahí mirándome como un idiota- le rezongó la pelirroja- Ya sé que he salvado tu vida, pero no me lo agradezcas, lo hice porque te quiero- él se ruborizó y la boca de ella se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, pero la voz se le dulcificó y sus facciones perdieron algo de tensión- Vamos, por una vez has algo útil de tu vida y prende un buen fuego: estoy congelándome- él se acercó a la chimenea e hizo como le ordenaban. No hacia frío, pero ella debía tenerlo, calada de agua hasta los huesos como estaba. Mientras él iba en busca de algo de ropa seca que pudiera ofrecerle, Ginevra se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas como un indio y acercó las manos al fuego, casi ronroneando como un gatito.

James volvió a los pocos minutos. No había nada de ropa femenina en la casa, y lo mejor que podía ofrecerle era una camisa y un pantalón de él.

Sonrió al verla sentada en el suelo, en esa posición tan cómoda, pero poco formal para una dama. No tenia importancia para ella. Esa era otra de las reglas: Ginevra Weasley no usaba faldas.

- ¿Pretendes que me ponga… _eso_?- le preguntó con disgusto, al ver la ropa que el moreno le estaba ofreciendo.

- ¿Qué, acaso es demasiado poco femenino para ti, Gin?- la aguijoneó él, sintiendo una vez más esa calor tan bonito al llamarla por ese apelativo precioso.

La pelirroja le devolvió una mirada desagradable.

- No digas tonterías- lo reprendió- Es solo que… ¡puedo darme dos vueltas con ese pantalón!

James miró la ropa, luego la miró a ella y por último se echó a reír. Ella tenía razón. Él no solo era bastante más alto que lo normal, sino que ella era delgadísima, y muy menuda.

- En fin- suspiró ella, dándose aires de resignada- Tendré que contentarme con la camisa.

Tomó la prenda de las manos de James, aprovechando para darle un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza, pues él aún no dejaba de reír, y fue a cambiarse al baño.

Volvió a los pocos minutos, con su ropa mojada perfectamente estirada sobre un brazo. Se acercó al fuego y la puso prolijamente a secar.

James, sin embargo, no miraba que hacia ella con la ropa. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola a _ella_. La camisa de él le quedaba poco más corta que un vestido de minifalda y, aunque le caía a los costados de un modo completamente recto, se le pagaba al abdomen y al pecho, pues ella aún no estaba completamente seca. Se había soltado el cabello, y el rojo oscuro contrastaba impactantemente contra el blanco de la camisa. Tenía unas piernas largas para una persona de su estatura, y bien torneadas, acabadas en un par de casi delicados pies descalzos. Se veía poco menos que celestial.

Ginevra, a quien no le había pasado desapercibido el modo en que él la miraba, le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y le guiñó un ojo, antes de dejarse caer al lado de él en el sillón. James le extendió la taza de té que le había preparado mientras ella se cambiaba.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Él miraba el fuego. Ella, la taza de té.

- James…

- Ginny…

Comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron.

- Tú primero- volvieron a repetir al unísono.

- Comienza tú- dijo él, y alzó una mano, al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a protestar- No, ya sé que la igualdad de los sexos y todo eso, pero no es porque seas una dama, y no me vengas tampoco con que no lo eres, Gin, porque eso si estoy dispuesto a discutírtelo a capa y espada, si no que vas tú primero por derecho.

- ¿Por _derecho_?- preguntó ella, asombrada.

- Aja. Fuiste _tú_ la que llamó a mi puerta, amenazando con derribarla, es cierto, pero eso no viene al caso- ella sonrió-, así que fuiste _tú_ la que vino a mi casa y eres _tú_ la que tiene algo que decirme.

Ella apoyó la taza, aún llena, en la mesita auxiliar.

- ¿Qué, acaso no puedo venir a tu casa cuando me apetezca?

- Ginny, no me vengas con niñerías. Esta es tanto tu casa como la mía, y lo sabes. Pero sabes, tan bien como yo, que no puedes venir a mi casa un sábado a la noche, momento que supuestamente pasas con Mike, y sobre todo el día de hoy, empapada hasta la médula y destrozada hasta el alma. _No puedes_. No, al menos, mientras no me cuentes todo lo que pasó.

Ella miraba el fuego con la mirada perdida.

- No estoy destrozada hasta el alma- le corrigió.

Él la agarró por el mentón, y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Gin, te conozco demasiado bien.

La pelirroja no pudo resistirle mucho tiempo la mirada. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, los bordes de los ojos estaban empezando a llenársele de lágrimas. Se soltó de la mano fuerte de él, agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Él se desesperó al verla llorar. Criado solo por su padre, siempre había sido algo ignorante de la… _sensibilidad_ femenina. Pocas veces había visto llorar a una mujer y en todos los casos se había perturbado, aunque no lo hubiera exteriorizado. Sin embargo, ahora el desasosiego era mucho mejor. No solo por esa incomodidad que siempre siente un hombre al ver llorar al aparente sexo débil al que supuestamente debe mantener siempre protegido y a salvo _(1)_, sino también porque el llanto era un signo inequívoco de que ella estaba sufriendo, y eso no podía tolerarlo. Además, ella, por primera vez, le estaba demostrando que era humana, y no un ángel, como él pensara desde la primera vez que la vio. Podía ser débil, tenía defectos. Y eso, de algún modo, fue lo único que pudo consolarlo, al sentir una inexplicable ola de ternura que le calentaba el pecho, y al ver que su amor por ella crecía aún más. Si eso era posible.

- Fui a la casa de Mike- James asintió con la cabeza. Era un gesto algo tonto, ya que ella no podía verlo, pero él estaba tan arrobado por lo que acababa de descubrir que ni se percató- Ya sabes, hoy era- al moreno no se le escapó el uso del pretérito- nuestro…

- Aniversario- completó él. A la pelirroja no se le escapó el dolor con que él pronunció esa palabra.

- Si. En fin-siguió ella con la historia, luego de suspirar- llegué a su casa y me lo encontré…- la voz comenzaba a quebrársele, sonaba ahogada. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero ella lo rechazó: en ese momento no podía soportar el contacto físico- me lo encontré…- se detuvo de nuevo. Respiró profundo, y se dijo a si misma que la tercera es la vencida- me lo encontré… en el sofá, recostado con Jenny, besándose, y ella… ella no llevaba blusa.

Las lágrimas eran incontenibles. Ginevra se desplomó contra el pecho del moreno y lloró descontroladamente, agarrándose de la camisa masculina. Él hundió la nariz en la cabellera femenina, y le acarició la mejilla con una mano. Se sentía fatal. No era solo el dolor de ella (que lo estaba matando) lo que lo afectaba, sino también el suyo propio: no sabía que ella le quisiera tanto…

El llanto fue cesando poco a poco, y la respiración de ella se hizo tan acompasada y regular, además de que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, que James creyó que se había quedado dormida. Estaba intentando levantarse lentamente, para no despertarla cuando lo interrumpió la voz de ella.

- ¿Sabes? Yo ni siquiera le quería.

Eso lo dejo helado. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

- ¿Ah, no?- fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir.

- No- dijo ella. Estaba mucho más tranquila, pero tenía los ojos aún cerrados.- Esa es la cuarta regla: Ginevra Weasley no siente amor.

James se quedó sin aliento. ¿Qué se suponía que era esa regla?

- Pero… pero…- balbuceó el moreno, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que pensaba- Era tu novio… tú… ustedes…

Ella lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios y se echó a reír amargamente.

- Si, eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría, ¿no? Cualquiera, incluido Mike. Oh, bueno, yo nunca le dije que lo amaba, ya sabes…

- Ginevra Weasley no dice mentiras.- completó él en un murmullo.

Ella sonrió.

- Siempre y cuando no sea necesario.- aclaró- No es una regla terminante, pero estoy tratando de incorporarla. En fin,- redirigió la conversación la mujercita, con esa expresión tan típica de ella- yo nunca se lo dije, aunque supuse que él debía darlo por sentado… hasta esta noche. Esta noche, él me dijo, porque no creas que no lo hice saber que los había visto- aclaró- que no podía soportar estar con una persona tan glacial, tan hierática, tan estructurada, tan flemática, tan rígida, tan helada, tan exasperantemente perfecta _(2),_ tan…- las lágrimas volvían a brotar a medida que ella pronunciaba cada nueva palabra. James se apretó tanto los puños que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Estaba ardiendo de rabia. Si, ella era desesperantemente estructurada y metódica, todo en su vida seguía un canon establecido y nada se salía un pelo de su lugar. Si, ella podía ser un témpano de hielo si se lo proponía, y James había comprobado que era una habilidad que había heredado de sus dos padres por igual _(3)_, pero también era, con mucha más frecuencia, la chispa que encendía la hoguera, o al menos el brasero que entibiaba las horas anodinas. Y, de todos modos, ¿quién se creía que era ese tal Mike para decirle todas esas cosas a Ginny… a _su_ Ginny?- … tan… tan insensible.- la pelirroja apretó aún más los ojos, que continuaban cerrados.- Dijo que no se sentía capaz de dejarme por miedo a herirme, aunque no estaba seguro de que yo pudiera sentir dolor. Había sido un cobarde, me dijo. Pero que, ahora que yo sabía toda la verdad, no tenía sentido seguir negándolo.

James intentó contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un insulto.

- Maldito bastardo…

Ginevra volvió a sonreír y él, aprovechando esa aparente mejora le hizo esa pregunta de la que no solo ansiaba, si no también necesitaba, saber la respuesta.

- Gin, si vos no lo amabas, ¿por qué estabas con él?

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y se quedó callada por unos instantes y, aunque ella no lo estuviera mirando, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, el moreno volvió a sentirse como el día en el que la conoció, cuando le pareció que ella podía mirarle hasta el alma.

- Buena pregunta- respondió por fin- Realmente te mereces que te la responda- suspiró- no es sencillo, sobre todo porque el decírtelo significa que ahora sabrás… que Mike tiene razón- él arqueó las cejas- Soy una estructurada. Estaba con Mike porque estaba bien, porque era correcto, porque él estaba hecho para mi. Era simple y pura empatía, y supuse que luego llegaría el amor. Pero el amor nunca llegó. Y yo, en lugar de hacer lo correcto, es decir, decirle toda la verdad, dejarlo e irme en busca de la felicidad, ¿que crees que hice? Encogerme de hombros y decirme a mi misma que podía aprender a vivir sin amor, porque estaba siguiendo mi destino. Estaba ciega- la pelirroja había dejado de llorar, pero había tanta tristeza en su voz que James casi hubiera preferido que ella continuara derramando lágrimas. No soportaba verla así.- Abandoné mi felicidad por mi destino, o por lo que yo creí que era mi destino, y encima pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto- Ginevra se detuvo un instante, y titubeó. ¿Debía o no decirle lo que deseaba? ¡Al demonio con el deber! Por una vez en la vida iba a anteponer el deseo a la obligación. Eso, sin contar con que estaría faltando a la verdad si no le confesaba todo. Y eso no podía permitírselo.- Hasta que llegaste tú. Llegaste tú y volviste mi mundo de cabeza. Llegaste a mi vida de la mano de esta amistad que me une a ti, marcada con límites extraños, excesivamente permisiva y surgida de una circunstancia completamente azarosa. Me volviste confusos los límites entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Cuan correcta era una cosa o la otra. Si estaba bien o no que me entregara tanto a ti, cuando solo éramos amigos. E incluso me hiciste dudar sobre si era correcto intentar discernir el bien del mal. Tú te sales de mis límites, James. Siento que me complementas, que nadie me hace sentir tan bien como tú. Siento que somos uno… _siendo los dos (4)_- James tragó saliva. ¿De dónde sacaba ella todas esas palabras y esas frases excelentes para describir exactamente como lo hacia sentir?- ¡Pero eso no está bien, James! ¡No es _correcto_!

- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó él con la voz ronca: le era casi un suplicio decir cada palabra.

- Somos amigos, James, nada más. Amigos, y punto.- el moreno sintió que una daga ardiente le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que ella pronunciaba esa palabra- No subestimo a la amistad, y mucho menos a la nuestra, pero sé muy bien que es algo efímero, volátil. Y que, por mucho que me duela, _nada es para siempre_. No estás en mis planes, en mis esquemas, en la estructura de mi vida perfecta. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, en tu casa, recostada contra tu pecho, vistiendo tu camisa y empapándote el alma con mis lágrimas. Y ahí, muy a las claras, hay algo que falla. Algo que no está bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué eres tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa que exista en mi vida? ¿Por qué dejo caer contigo todas mis barreras, todas mis defensas? ¿Por qué me estoy entregando a ti sin reservas?

- Ginny- murmuró él, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque si del por qué. ¿Amistad? ¿Para qué la amistad? Si ella misma lo había dicho, sobre todo entre hombre y mujer, la amistad es fugaz y perecedera. Si hacia ya meses que no la deseaba solo como amiga, si ya no podía acercarse a su boca, sin deseársela de una manera loca _(5)_. Si ya casi no podía contenerse las ganas de saltarle encima y comérsela a besos, de ir y romperle la nariz al imbécil de Mike por haberla hecho sufrir, si… ¿Amigos? ¿Para qué, maldita sea?_(6)_- Ginny, abre los ojos.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué estaba esperando él que ella hiciera, que abriera los ojos literalmente hablando, o que de una vez por todas se diera cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo?

- No- ella remarcó su negación con un movimiento de la cabeza- No quiero ver mi realidad. No me obligues a fijar mis ojos en ese desastre en que se ha convertido lo que hasta el día de hoy era casi perfecto.

- Abre los ojos- insistió él, casi tan terco como un niño pequeño.

- ¡No!- repitió ella tan o quizás más testaruda y obstinada que él.

No quería verlo.

Se negaba a creer que él era su realidad.

Porque si así lo era, eso crearía una inestabilidad irremediable en su estilo de vida, en todo aquello que llevaba planeado por años.

No quería quererlo.

Y, _sin embargo_…

- Ginny una vez me dijiste- empezó él tomándola por el mentón y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Ella tembló.- que te negabas a decirle tu nombre a alguien que no te había visto a la cara.

- Si- recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Y entonces yo abrí los ojos, y en ese preciso momento mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados. ¿Sabes por qué?- ella negó con la cabeza, expectante.- ¿Quieres que te diga el porque?- ella asintió. Él inhaló profundo. ¿Qué más daba que no fuera correcto? La amaba más que al mundo. Y punto. Con eso le bastaba.- Porque abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi destino y a mi felicidad… conjugados en una sola persona.

La Weasley jadeó. Él le estaba desnudando el alma, más aún de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Y ahora, que él se le había entregado por entero, ¿tenía derecho ella a seguir mintiéndole? ¿Tenía derecho ella a no confesarle la realidad?

Porque, por paradójico que pareciera, solo ahora que tenía los ojos cerrados podía ver las cosas con claridad.

Solo ahora comprendía cuan importante era él en su vida.

Cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto lo apreciaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto lo… _amaba._

Y no renegaba de ello.

Ya no más. Ya habían sido suficientes los últimos seis meses de calvario.

Y, después de todo, si Ginevra Weasley había aceptado con resignación una vida sin amor por creer que estaba siguiendo su destino, ¿no haría lo mismo ahora que la vida, la maravillosa existencia, pues la pelirroja no sabía si creer o no en un alma de perfección superior, en un ente divino, se lo presentaban en la forma del único hombre que amaba?

- Ginny, abre los ojos- pidió él por tercera vez.

- No- volvió a negar ella, también por tercera vez. James comenzó a desesperarse. Entonces, eso significaba que ella… que ella…- No quiero verte- el moreno tragó saliva tan lentamente que fue casi doloroso- No quiero creer que eres mi realidad- Ya estaba. Ella acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Una vez más, no solo una pelirroja, sino también una Ginevra, y una Ginevra Weasley, lo habían enamorado para luego destrozarle el alma como quien pisotea a un trapo de piso. Se les había entregado, a ambas, en bandeja de plata, para no obtener nada a cambio. Nada. A excepción de un amargo dolor. Solo que esta vez, con todo y que nunca habían estado unidos por un romance, y él no tenía ninguna base sólida para creer que ella le correspondía, se sentía incluso más destrozado que cuando se había enterado que Ginevra siempre había amado a su padre. Pero ella estaba continuando, y aunque fuese un martirio, _debía_ saber lo que le estaba diciendo. Su voz, más allá de lo que le dijera, era siempre un bálsamo.- Porque no lo eres. Tú no eres mi realidad, James: tú eres mi sueño.

Por fin, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como si despegar cada párpado del otro fuera un pequeño suplicio.

Él la miraba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta por la sorpresa. Ella… ella… ella… realmente… ¿le quería?.

Ella sonrió al verlo tan estupefacto. ¡Se veía tan irresistiblemente guapo!

- ¿Eres consciente- volvió a comenzar- de que en una sola noche me llevaste a quebrantar todas mis reglas? Ginevra Weasley no bebe alcohol- comenzó a recitar, y James también sonrió al recordar su intempestiva entrada en la casa- Ginevra Weasley nunca llora.- él no pudo evitar secar con los dedos de la mano los últimos rezagos de las lágrimas que a ella le quedaban en las mejillas. La pelirroja acentuó aún más su sonrisa- Ginevra Weasley no lleva faldas.- ella señaló a la camisa que llevaba puesta que, si bien no era una falda, funcionaba como una- Y la última- finalizó, acariciándole el pelo- Ginevra Weasley no se enamora.

- No me has mentido- susurró él, cada vez más cerca de su boca, recordándole la regla que ella intentaba incorporar. No le importaba, en realidad. ¿A quién le importaría? Solo quería asegurarse. Quería que no quedaran dudas de que no había un doble sentido, de que ella estuviera intentando decir otra cosa, de que fuera una broma o un mal entendido. Por eso le había hecho ese recordatorio. Solo quería que ella le reafirmara sus sentimientos. Además, si no utilizaba pronto su boca en otra cosa, se vería obligado a besarla hasta hacerle perder la conciencia.

- Es cierto- simuló sorprenderse Ginevra, que leía en él como en un libro abierto, acercándose todavía más al joven- Pero eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. James, te quiero.

El moreno fingió un puchero.

- ¿Qué, acaso eso no es cierto?

- No, no es cierto- respondió la pelirroja, en un murmullo apenas, porque su nariz ya estaba chocando a la de él- Te amo- susurró por fin, a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Y el decirlo fue como una descarga eléctrica, aún mayor que la del rayo que tronaba en el exterior.

Y el escucharlo fue para él una de las sensaciones más placenteras y cálidas de su vida.

- Que suerte- respondió el moreno, ya con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente- porque yo te adoro.

- James, abre los ojos- lo reprendió ella, impaciente.

Él la obedeció de mala gana.

Y entonces, ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

Se besaron con los ojos abiertos, que habían sido tan fundamentales en la vida de ambos, tanto para las cosas buenas como para las malas, pero, lo más importante, mirándose siempre a los ojos, verde esmeralda confundiéndose con castaño chocolate.

Rojo oscuro confundiéndose con azabache.

Siendo uno. Siendo los dos.

¿Importaba?

No, no importaba.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

- Gin- comenzó él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura, mientras con la otra mano le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta. Curiosamente, no era la blanca que él le había prestado… si no la negra que James había llevado puesto hasta solo un par de horas atrás- no te duermas.

- Ni pienso- respondió la pelirroja, acomodando su nariz en el resquicio del cuello masculino- ¿Qué sucede?

Él le acomodó un mechón rojo oscuro detrás de la oreja. El color de su pelo podía ser muy Weasley, pero en todo lo demás, y especialmente en rebeldía, era idéntico al de Hermione.

- No sucede nada. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

- Te conozco- fue la simple respuesta de Ginevra- y sé que algo te está fastidiando. Vamos, escupelo de una vez.- le dijo, mientras le hacia cosquillas en la oreja con la punta de la nariz- Cuanto menos tardes en decírmelo, más rápido podremos dedicarnos a _otra cosa_…- la mujercita se estiró apenas y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él le dio vueltas en la cabeza por unos instantes, y finalmente se decidió a decírselo.

- Ginny, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

A pesar de que él no le había dicho nada, ella dejo de juguetear con su oreja y se incorporó un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos. Él pareció agradecido: no podría concentrarse mientras ella lo estuviera tocando.

- No tienes ni que preguntarlo. No quiero guardarte secretos.

- ¿Es eso una nueva regla?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Podría serlo- respondió ella, enigmática- Aunque, visto y considerando que tú me hiciste romper todas, no sé si vuelvan a entrar en vigencia. Quiero decir, jamás beberé alcohol, pero llorar me ha desahogado mucho, y…

- Muero por verte en minifalda- dijo James con la voz ronca. Era ahora él quien estaba demasiado cerca de su oreja como para permitirle pensar con claridad. Ella se estremeció.- No sé porque ocultas esas piernas tan bonitas que tienes…- el moreno comenzó a recorrerle los muslos con una mano, pero ella lo alejó con firmeza.

- Charla ahora, proposiciones indecorosas después, y luego hablaremos sobre cuan poca ropa cubrirá mi cuerpo de ahora en adelante. Pero, si no me dices rápido que sucede, cree que te quedarás sin los dos últimos puntos, y entrará una nueva regla en vigencia… algo así como solo autorizar el uso de parcas como vestimenta y el comienzo de una época de _total_ abstinencia…

Él tragó en seco. ¿Ya, tan pronto, ella estaba usando la cama como correctivo?

- Ginny- comenzó una vez, era algo serio, casi desagradable, lo que quería decirle, y el ambiente propicio se le había esfumado, pero debía decirlo tarde o temprano. Y mejor temprano que tarde.- ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Mike?

La pelirroja se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

James se ruborizó. Sabía que la pregunta era bastante privada, pero no esperaba que ella se la tomara a mal.

- Yo, yo… perdona… no estaba en mis cálculos ofenderte… yo solo…- intentó disculparse.

- No- lo interrumpió ella, terminante- Me sorprendió, eso es todo. Pero es normal que quieras saberlo. Y tienes derecho.- él no podía afirmar que eso fuera cierto, pero si ella se lo estaba concediendo, no iba a renegar de él. Ginevra suspiró y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos enseguida- Te resultará extraño lo que voy a decirte. Yo no quería acostarme con él- el moreno arqueó una ceja, sorprendido- Si, yo creía en todo lo que te he dicho esta noche, que él era mi destino y que era el hombre para mi. Pero en cierto modo, quizás en un nivel inconsciente, no lo se, no estaba del todo convencida, y por eso no quise entregarme a él. No me fue difícil los primeros seis meses… ya sabes, me excusaba en mil motivos diferentes, que nos conocíamos poco, que aún no teníamos una relación seria, y él tampoco exigía demasiado. Pero luego vino lo peor. Porque pasado el medio año él no solo comenzó a insistir con mayor premura, si no que hubo un cambio inmenso en mi vida. Tú llegaste a ella. Y si bien debo admitir que hubo algo de flechazo a primera vista, el amor no vino hasta después. Y, sin embargo, había algo en ti, no sé que, y aún no lo comprendo, que me despierta mis instintos más primitivos, más animales. Me atrajiste sexualmente desde el primer momento, James- el moreno nunca la había visto tan ruborizada. Sus mejillas hacían juego con su cabello, y él sentía que algo muy caliente le ardía en el rostro.- Pero llegó un momento en el que no pude seguir negándome a las exigencias de Mike.- el calor aún continuaba allí, pero ya no era vergüenza, sino rabia. - La situación se me salió de las manos, y hubo un momento en el que tuve que resignarme. Pero no lo disfrute, si a eso apunta tu pregunta, que no te quepan dudas.

Él se quedó helado. Esas eran las mismas palabras que Ginevra le había dicho a su padre sobre él. Y si bien era shockeante de algún modo, también era reconfortante el percibir cuanto Ginny lo amaba.

- Yo si disfrute el haberme acostado con otras mujeres- reconoció él, casi con vergüenza.

Ella sonrió.

- Es natural. No tienes de que avergonzarte- ella volvió a recostarse a su lado- Después de todo, aún no me conocías.

- No- confirmó él, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello- Además, no he tenido ninguna como tú.

- ¿Ninguna?- preguntó ella, con la voz ahogada y la respiración agitada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y estaba haciendo una alusión muy clara a su tía.

- Ninguna- confirmó él. Era cierto. El recuerdo de Ginevra no le había venido, exceptuando pocos instantes atrás, ni un segundo a la cabeza. Intentó redirigir la conversación hacia lo que a él le interesaba.- ¿Qué era lo que venía después de la charla?

Ginny lo miró directo a los ojos. Le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello, lo tomó de la nuca y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- le dijo él un par de minutos más tarde, mientras le daba pequeños besos alrededor del ombligo- Cuenta la leyenda, aunque está muy bien comprobada históricamente- ella estuvo a punto de interrumpir, para decirle que entonces _no_ era una leyenda, pero lo que él dijo a continuación la hizo callar- que los Potter las prefieren pelirrojas.

Ella se apoyó sobre los codos y se incorporó a mirarlo. El cabello rojo oscuro, le caía desordenado sobre los hombros y los ojos castaños brillaban como nunca, tomando el control absoluto de su rostro. ¡Cuan hermosa era!

Él se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba el costado con una mano, hasta que quedó tumbado sobre ella, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ginevra dejó que las manos de él recorrieran libremente su cintura desnuda antes de empujarlo levemente, para que él quedara sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y sentarse ella sobre su regazo. Y entonces preguntó, con la voz ahogada, y conociendo exactamente cual sería la respuesta.

- ¿Y eso se aplica a tu caso?

- Por supuesto.- respondió el moreno, mientras su boca bajaba dándole suaves besos por el esternón- Aunque hay un error. Yo no _las_ prefiero pelirrojas. Yo solo te prefiero a ti, **mi **pelirroja.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Notas de la Autora:**

_(1): _No voy a hablar de ideología aquí. Soy feminista, pero solo porque el mundo es machista y debo llevarle la contraria para así acercarme todo lo posible a la igualdad de los sexos. Simplemente dejémoslo en que no estoy de acuerdo con esa visión estructurada, rígida y anticuada (a mi parecer) de ver la posición ideal de los sexos en la sociedad. Y no, digan lo que me digan, no me podrán convencer de que una mujer, que lleva a sus hijos durante nueve meses en el vientre, soporta los horrores del parto, se ocupa de los hijos, de la casa, del marido, de su familia, de su trabajo y de su vida, y además se las arregla para estar siempre espléndida, pertenece al sexo débil.

_(2): _He descubierto que ser perfecto es un defecto. Si, por paradójico que parezca, una persona perfecta puede llegar a ser mucho más infeliz que una llena de defectos. ¿Por qué? Porque la gente no quiere personas perfectas. Le resultan terribles, imposibles de soportar. No quieren ver al descubierto sus propios errores, que siempre quedaran una y otra vez a la luz, y tampoco ansían a una persona a la que nunca se le puede criticar nada. Si no me creen, lean esta frase de Voltaire, que habla de la perfección en la literatura, pero también es aplicable a este caso: _Me volvéis la cabeza del revés al decirme que no debo utilizar giros familiares. Pero, amigo mío, ¡si esos son los resortes de este estilo! Cualquiera que fuera el tono sublime que se tome, si no se toma un reposos a tales exclamaciones, estamos perdidos. **La uniformidad de lo sublime asquea**. **Querido amigo, sin variedad nunca hay belleza. Ser siempre admirable es aburrir**. **Que me critiquen, pero que me lean. **_

_(3): El tercer elemento, _my darlings, es lo único que puedo decirles. Eso se los explicará todo.

_(4): ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido uno los dos? (…) Y es que tu no eras tu sin mi, no/no eras nada, ni yo existía sin tu compañía/ Corazón, dame algo de razón/ hemos perdido personalidad en esta relación._ Simplemente un _dejá vu_. Amo esta canción. _Uno los dos_, de Miranda!

_(5):_ _Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca/sin deseártela de una manera loca. _Vicentico, _Algo contigo._

_(6): ¿Por qué, esta vez, agachas la mirada/ Me pides que seamos siendo amigos/ ¿Amigos? ¿Para qué, maldita sea?._ Autor desconocido (para mi). _Mi historia entre tus dedos._ Próximo Ron/Hermione escrito a medias con ErmySelene, si a alguien le interesa. Será todo un culebrón mexicano (sin ofender a los mexicanos, es solo una expresión de mi tierra).

La historia bien podría haber terminado con el segundo corte, pero amo a estos dos, y me pareció un desperdicio no explotar al máximo todo el potencial que me brindaba su romance, se me daba la gana seguir y seguí. Sobre Ginevra y Harry no hay nada (excepto una alusión algo perdida pero muy clara que hace James); no sé, no le encontré el modo de abordar el post de esta pareja. La super-mega-reconciliación ya la tuvieron, así que imagínense un final hiper-feliz para ellos dos, ¿si?. La historia está incoherente, los dos salen con cosas que nada que ver todo el tiempo, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer y, como _tenía_ que escribir esto, así quedó. Y, no, Carla el que me digas que, si fuera más coherente sería menos realista, no es ningún consuelo, pero gracias de todos modos. Es también muy melosa, y eso tampoco me gusta. Quiero dejar de escribir romance, después de todo, ¿qué hago _yo _escribiendo romance, pero no sé si pueda con mi genio. Pero, a pesar de todo, está historia no me desagradó. Para nada. Espero que les haya pasado lo mismo.

Estos dos me gustaron demasiado, así que, quizás, algún día me venga con alguna historita de ellos dos. No es seguro, pero veré que puede hacerse.

Ahora, sé que están ahí, así que ha llegado el momento de darle al botoncito violeta de abajo, ¿si?.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**-/Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.-/**

**-/Estrella-/**


End file.
